


See It Turning Red

by dinosaursmate



Series: See It Turning Red [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Despite all of this it only has, Escort Louis, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character Death(s), Rimming, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “You’re hosting a ball to find my suitor, how cliche.” Harry scoffed. “You are aware that it’s the twenty-first century?”“I’m not trying to pair you off. I’m just trying to aid you in exploring your options.”“Well, maybe I am already seeing somebody,” Harry replied without really thinking. “And it would be an insult to parade me around like meat, like an eligible bachelor to be snapped up by the highest bidder. I won’t have you insulting my love like this.”“Interesting,” the king mused. “In that case, you must bring her. Take the party as an opportunity to show her off in front of your peers. Show the other ladies what they are missing out on.”---Prince Harry employs a male escort to accompany him to official functions to spite his father, King Edward, but Harry has a little trouble keeping his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This was posted one chapter a day and chapters are quite short, so I recommend reading it as an entire work.
> 
> As always, if you're concerned about anything in the tags, please contact me first, either on [Tumblr ](http://catfishau.tumblr.com/) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/catfishau/). As I say, it's only light angst but any concerns, come and have a chat!
> 
> Jacky and Cher betad, thank you lots and lots!
> 
> Art in the first chapter is by [Pasmwa](https://p-a-s-m-w-a.tumblr.com/) and art in the last chapter is by [chihuahualou!](http://chihuahualou.tumblr.com/) If you're reading on a device that doesn't display images, make sure you come back to look at it! :) I had to resize the images for ao3 but if you right click and view the image in a new tab, you can see them both in all their high def goodness :))

Harry left his study and stretched his back. Sighing, he trundled down the stairs and slipped on his boots. He had been slaving over paperwork from one of his charities for hours and hours, and he needed to get out of the house.

“Just going for a walk, Steve,” he informed his minder, Aoki. “I’ve got my phone if you need me.”

“Certainly, Sir. Do you need anything? And will you be taking the dogs?”

“I’m fine, thank you. And I think I’ll take Honeycomb with me. Where is the horrible thing?”

Aoki smirked. “I think he’s with your father in the front lounge.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “My father is home?”

“He’s been home since this afternoon. Working from home, just like you.”

“Hm.” Harry nodded and headed to fetch the dog.

Harry loved roaming the grounds. When he was in the middle of nowhere, he could almost forget who he was, the responsibility he had. He and Honeycomb loved to run to the top of the hill and lay down on the grass, sometimes spending hours staring up at the sky.

Dusk was approaching and the temperature was dropping. The grass was dewy but Harry didn’t care as he laid down on the lush lawn, Honeycomb trotting around him before settling and laying his chin on Harry’s hip. The Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever was the king’s dog, but Harry loved to take him out on walks. He was sharp and intelligent and, although Harry disagreed with hunting and therefore never had any game for Honeycomb to find, he loved to play fetch and swim. 

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Harry murmured to Honeycomb. “If I ever move out of the palace, I’m taking you with me. Even if I have to steal you.”

Honeycomb just smacked his lips. 

-

The sounds of soup being sipped from spoons was driving Harry crazy, but he was used to it. He and his father were at the end of the long banqueting table, flanking the corner. It was ridiculous, and Harry had no idea why his father insisted on it. Harry had his own things he insisted on, like Aoki sitting at the table and eating every meal with them.

“Harry, I have something to say.”

Harry slurped his soup before dropping his spoon into his bowl. He folded his hands on top of the napkin on his lap.

“Well, why don’t you spit it out, father?”

The king looked at the prince impatiently and sighed. “Harry, when on earth will you find somebody to marry? Do you even date? You have never once brought home or even mentioned a girlfriend. I don’t want to rush you. Of course, you must pick somebody suitable. But-”

“Father,” Harry said, irritated. “I really don’t wish to discuss my romantic life.”

“But we must. Don’t you understand that it is not just your romantic life? It is your public life. The future of this monarchy on the Isle of Smythe.”

Harry bit his tongue and shook his head. “I will marry whenever I am good and ready.”

“Well, I have arranged a dinner party. I have invited a range of prospects for you. Get to know them all and see if you might like to take someone on a date. I know you will think I’m interfering, but you need to get a move on, son.”

“Your Majesty knows I’m not exactly fond of dinner parties.”

“You think I am?” the king snapped, before composing himself. “Harry, I’m simply-”

“You’re hosting a ball to find my suitor, how cliche.” Harry scoffed. “You  _ are _ aware that it’s the twenty-first century?”

“I’m not trying to pair you off. I’m just trying to aid you in exploring your options.”

“Well, maybe I am already seeing somebody,” Harry replied without really thinking. “And it would be an insult to parade me around like meat, like an eligible bachelor to be snapped up by the highest bidder. I won’t have you insulting my love like this.”

“Interesting,” the king mused. “In that case, you must bring her. Take the party as an opportunity to show her off in front of your peers. Show the other ladies what they are missing out on.”

The king smiled, seeming satisfied as he continued eating his soup. Harry looked at Aoki and rolled his eyes.

-

The Isle of Smythe was unique. It was located south-west off the coast of England, not part of the United Kingdom but with a lot of its relations handled by the British Government. Due to an ancient loophole, the island had always maintained its own monarchy, although the sovereign of the island had a close relationship with the British monarchy. The Isle of Smythe kept a good relationship with the United Kingdom and borders between the two were wide open. 

King Edward and his son, Prince Harry were the only remaining members of the monarchy, and there were rumblings about ridding the Isle of Smythe of its monarchy altogether. The king tried his hardest to push back against such sentiments, but the prince rather liked the idea. The population of ninety-thousand didn’t need its own king in his opinion, and besides, Prince Harry wasn’t all that sure that children were in his future. 

Harry was in the kitchen of his quarters as he mused over dinner with his father.

“It was such a stupid thing to say,” Harry whined. “Now I need to find a woman who is willing to pretend to be my girlfriend. A beard, if you will! I don’t even know any women.”

“You know…” Aoki said, absently stroking his own, actual beard. “No, no…”

“What?” Harry said, intrigued. “That sounded like your mischievous tone, Steve.”

Aoki just smirked, twisting his body on the stool he was perched upon at the kitchen island. Harry popped a grape into his mouth. Steve was not only his minder - had been since he was twelve - but he was Harry’s best friend. Despite being seventeen years Harry’s senior, Steve was somebody that Harry just found himself bonding with and he was a wonderful friend some of the time, and a father figure the rest of the time. Steve was initially employed by the king, but when Harry turned eighteen he took over as Steve’s boss. The king knew that Steve and Harry were often in cahoots together, but Harry was safe and happy. Who could object to that?

“Well…” Aoki said. “How about, instead of finding a respectable young lady to accompany you, you find a respectable young gentleman?”

Harry sat up straighter on his stool and braced himself on the island. “Come out to my dad?”

“I noticed the way you tensed up every time he referenced a potential partner being female. I know it must have bothered you.”

“It irritates me, absolutely.” Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully. “It is a bit bold, no? To come out to the entire party?”

“It sends a clear message to all those ladies. And to your father.”

A small grin played on Harry’s lips. “It’ll cause sheer havoc, Steve.”

“Yes.” Aoki smirked wickedly. “Exactly.”

-

“Steve, where did you even find this guy?” Harry whispered.

“I have a lot of connections. Now, this man is very professional and very discreet. Very highly recommended.”

“Fine. So when do I meet him?”

“I’ve already had a long talk with him. Briefed him and such. He has already signed a nondisclosure, so even if you don’t deem him suitable, that is all covered. I think you will like him, though. As I say, he is very professional and I think you will agree he has the type of image you are going for.”

Harry smirked. “Yes, well. I will be the judge of that.”

“You will see!” Steve said.

Harry and Steve were driven to the king’s residence towards the north coast of the Isle of Smythe where they were due to meet the gentleman in question. Steve informed Harry along the way that the gentleman had come over from Britain and that his name was Thomas. 

“Does he know who he is meeting?”

“Yes, Sir.” The car pulled into the grounds of the north palace. Harry had never really spent much time here, and neither had his father. It was close to the airport, which made it a good base. Harry found himself beginning to become nervous. “I scheduled his arrival for 2pm, so he is likely already waiting for us.”

Harry freshened up after the hour-long drive before he and Steve made their way to the study, where this Thomas man was waiting. As soon as they entered the room, the man leapt to his feet.

“Your Royal Highness.” The man inclined his head in a bow. “Sir, it is truly an honour.”

Harry felt his lip curl in distaste, as he always did when people were strictly formal. He didn’t mind too much when he was meeting the people but to Harry, this was a business meeting. He stepped forward and shook the man’s hand.

“Likewise,” Harry replied. “Thomas, is it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Take a seat.” 

Thomas did as he was told, and Harry sat in a chair opposite and regarded him. He was brunette, a soft fringe swept across his forehead. He was dressed in black, his shirt open at the neck and tucked into his pressed trousers. Aoki had been right. Image wise, he was perfect. As for Harry… he was suddenly very interested.

“So, Thomas. Why don’t you tell me a little about what it is you do?”

“Yes, Sir. I am self-employed and I am very discreet and very exclusive.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘exclusive’?”

“I rarely take on new clients, Sir. A number of my existing clients are extremely high profile, and so I will not attend widely photographed events for the sake of their privacy. My clients book me for dates and companionship, Sir, and if I am photographed with one client, it puts the integrity of my other clients at risk.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Very clever. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, Sir. I have worked for six years, two independently.”

“You must have been very young when you started.”

“Yes. Twenty-one, Sir.”

“And do you escort for women, too, or just men?”

“Mostly men, but occasionally women. I feel that my heart is more in it when I am escorting men.”

“Is that because- are you gay?”

“Harry,” Steve warned.

“It’s okay,” Thomas replied. “Yes, Sir. I am.”

Harry turned to look at Steve before standing up and approaching him.

“I don’t know what else to ask him.”

“Do you like him?”

Harry turned to look at Thomas. He looked a little nervous, a little out of his depth. Harry cocked a grin. “Yeah.”

“As I said, he comes very highly recommended. He’s said to be a wonderful companion and date. Quite the charmer with party guests.”

“Alright. Let’s give him a go.” Harry turned to Thomas and bowed exaggeratedly. “Thank you for coming, Thomas. Mr. Aoki here will talk you through a few more details. Good day.”

Harry turned on his heel and left the room. He grinned to himself. He could not wait to see his father’s reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Royal Highness.”

“Hello, Thomas.” Harry did a double take and looked Thomas up and down. “You look fantastic. Perfect.”

Thomas looked down at himself, dressed in the smart tuxedo and smiled tightly. “Thank you, Sir. I wore the very best I had, Sir.”

“Please cut down on the Sirs. You’re being excruciatingly formal and rather over the top. And when we attend the dinner party,  _ Harry  _ or  _ darling  _ will suffice.”

“Of course, Sir.” Thomas widened his eyes. “Sorry.”

Harry grinned and shrugged. “Do you think you’re ready? Aoki tells me you have very high profile clients, but any as high profile as this?”

Thomas blinked. “I am ready. I think I have different types of high profile clients. That’s the main difference, I think. No more or less as high profile, just... different.”

Harry hummed and adjusted his own bow tie before approaching Thomas. He linked his arm in his and turned them both towards the big mirror. He admired their outfits, and how good they looked together. 

“I’m afraid our entrance may be… explosive,” Harry warned. “My father isn’t aware of my orientation. You may see the king in a light you never have before.”

Thomas nodded slowly. “I have handled dynamic situations before, so I hope you will rest easy in terms of my personal handling of anything that may arise.”

“I am not worried. I trust Aoki, and he trusts your references.” Harry sighed before raising his eyebrows at Thomas in the reflection. “Let’s go.”

Their entrance was met with many stunned eyes. The king seemed to be quietly fuming, his face turning red and his nostrils flaring  but he was saving face by not making his reaction public. But Harry knew from his expression that his father was less than happy, to say the least.

Thomas was pleasant enough. He tirelessly accompanied Harry around the banqueting hall, greeting and giggling and smiling. He lovingly laughed at Harry’s every joke - he even nailed the fond look of exasperation when a joke was awful - and his gentle touch almost fooled Harry himself. He was the perfect gentleman and Harry was impressed. 

_ “Darling,” _ Thomas whispered to Harry. “The king is approaching.”

Harry turned them both around to face his father as he walked towards them. Harry steeled himself, swallowing and glancing sideways at Thomas, who had a serene air about him.

“So,” Harry’s father started lightly. “This is your girlfriend.”

“Oh, don’t be ignorant, Father. May I present Thomas, my partner, whom I would like you to show some respect to. Thomas, His Majesty, the King.”

“Your Majesty,” Thomas said, inclining his head in a bow. “It is an honour to make your acquaintance.”

“You, too. Thomas what?”

“Father.”

“I wouldn’t have to ask if you had introduced him properly, Harry. Honestly, your form is all over the place.”

Thomas cleared his throat. “Thomas Deakin, Sire.”

“Very good, Mr. Deakin. I’m afraid my son isn’t one for procedure and correct form. It causes me to feel like I can never retire.”

“Then don’t,” Harry replied coolly. “Why don’t you live forever while you’re at it?”

“I have a good mind to ship you off to the United Kingdom to live with the Queen. Maybe if you were surrounded by a bigger royal family you would take it all more seriously.”

“I doubt it. Can we maybe argue in circles another time? I’m afraid my poor love doesn’t deserve this.”

“Very well. Off you go.”

Harry hurriedly pulled a poised Thomas away and steered them both straight to the bar. He grabbed a glass of champagne and swigged half in one go.

“I’m afraid my father isn’t as regal and professional as he likes to think he is. I cannot believe he spoke to me like that in front of you.”

Thomas stayed silent and sipped on a glass of champagne. He reached for Harry’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Are you okay?” he finally spoke. “You’re trembling.”

“This whole thing is ludicrous,” Harry muttered. “This party was only held for me to meet women. I have absolutely no interest in meeting women.”

“Are you allowed to leave?” Thomas asked. “Or is it a royal obligation?”

“No,” Harry scoffed. He drained his champagne glass and took Thomas’ hand. “We’re leaving.”

Thomas had just enough time to put his glass down before being whisked away, past the king and Steve. As was procedure when bringing new guests into personal quarters, Harry pulled Thomas through twisting and turning corridors through the palace, taking the most complex and confusing route possible.

“I’m so sorry, Thomas,” Harry said. “I’m sure you didn’t need to see your king and your prince bickering in such a way.”

“I’m from Britain, Sir,” Thomas reminded him. “The pair of you are neither my king nor my prince.”

“Oh, true. Then, fair enough.” Harry chuckled, holding Thomas’ hand a little bit tighter. “So, Thomas. Did you always want to escort for the rich and famous?”

“Haha! No. Well, I did always rather fancy  _ partying _ like the rich and famous, which is essentially what I do half of the time.”

“And the other half?”

Thomas sighed. “Well, the other half the time I’m at Ascot - I  _ despise _ horse racing, no offence - or a tense business dinner, or I’m watching some God awful play. It’s not all champagne and oysters.”

“Hm, quite.” Harry pulled Thomas up a flight of stairs. Nearly there. “You were truly wonderful tonight. You were courteous and friendly to everybody, you kept up a good front in regards to myself, and you kept your cool with the king. I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you very much, Sir. That means a lot coming from you.”

Harry glanced sideways at him. “What do you do with your spare time, Thomas?”

Harry wasn’t trying to pry, honestly. He was just making conversation. He had the feeling he may need - and most certainly want - to use Thomas’ services again, and if they were to spend time together, he wanted to know at least the basics about this Thomas fellow.

But Thomas had closed off. His expression was veiled and his posture stiff. Harry felt slightly disappointed but he understood.

“Oh, I don’t know. Read. See family. Clean. I clean a lot.”

“Really? That’s great. My kitchen really needs a good once over. Reckon you could tackle it?” Harry grinned at Thomas’ brief, confused expression. “I joke, I joke!”

Harry giggled to himself as they turned a corner. They finally arrived at Harry’s quarters and he pulled Thomas into his bedroom and sighed in relief as he slammed the door.

“I must tell you…” Thomas smirked, folding his arms and taking a step closer to Harry. “Bedroom activities do cost extra.”

Harry cackled loudly in surprise. “I only brought you back here to keep up appearances! I’ll fetch my driver to take you back to your hotel in a little while.”

“Oh, alright.”

“Make yourself at home, Thomas. You can relax, now.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“And I urge you not to call me Sir. These are my quarters, I’d like to unwind.”

“What shall I call you?”

Harry chuckled. “Call me Harry!”

“I must admit, I’m getting a little muddled in regards to what to call you, and when.”

“The only people who are aware you are not my partner are Aoki and my driver. I’m not sure there’s any need for you to ever call me Sir. So, Harry is fine always. And you may call me darling or something similar in public.”

“You don’t want me to call you darling in private?”

Harry eyed him curiously. “No. Is that something people ask you to do?”

“People employ me for companionship, but it’s not always just for show.”

Harry folded his arms and tilted his head curiously. “Do you really sleep with your clients?”

Thomas looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and sitting stiffly on a chair.

“I do occasionally. Not often. I’ll only offer it to clients if I think I’d enjoy it myself. Otherwise, I think I would feel dirty. I make sure to let them know that if they recommend me, they must recommend me as a no-sex escort. I would not want to turn anybody down and make them feel bad about themselves. Quite the opposite.”

“Huh.” Harry turned on his heel and walked into his kitchen. He heard Thomas stand and scurry after him. “Champagne?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t drink any more. Not while I’m working.”

“Oh, come on!” Harry grinned. “Relax. When you leave my quarters, you’ll only be going back to the hotel.”

“Alright,” Thomas relented. “One glass.”

As Harry poured the champagne, he glanced at Thomas. “I fear you’ve broken your own rule, Thomas. You’ve let me know the true nature of your work without making an offer. What if I wanted to purchase some extras from you and you had to turn me down?”

Thomas laughed softly. “Sir- Harry. I would not have told you about it if I was not willing to agree to it.”

Harry stopped pouring the champagne and stared at the man in front of him for several seconds. He tried to ignore the slight tingling in his groin. Something about this particular situation was exciting him somewhat.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said quietly.

Thomas hummed as he took the glass of champagne the prince handed to him. Harry led him back into the bedroom. It was very large, doubling as a sitting room. When the palace was rebuilt, the king wanted Harry to have modest quarters to encourage him to make the most of the entire palace. Harry rather felt like he lived in a glorified studio flat.

“Your quarters are not what I expected,” Thomas mused as he looked over at Harry’s white, pristine, neatly made bed. 

“Were you expecting red velvet throws and jewel-encrusted bed frames?”

“No, I… I don’t know,” Thomas admitted with a smile. “It’s all very normal.”

“Well, I don’t like anything too showy.”

“So I can see.”

Thomas was looking around the room with a small, relaxed smile on his face. Harry had the sudden urge to kiss him. Of course, he should have expected Steve to have found him an escort so beautiful, but he was still taken aback by it. Harry felt the familiar heat in his groin. He could have Thomas. Now. Tonight. Money was irrelevant to Harry. 

He could not bring himself to pay for sex.

“So…” Harry placed his champagne glass down on his dressing table and approached Thomas. Thomas was standing two steps ahead of the wall, and fell back easily when Harry closed in and placed his hands on the wall, either side of his head. Thomas was a professional. He had a glint in his eye, as if he was expecting to earn his month’s rent in the next hour. “How much does one charge for simply a kiss?”

Thomas looked perfectly composed, unsurprised by the question and unbothered by Harry’s display of dominance. He tilted his head and, with a small smile, he ran the back of his index finger over Harry’s cheekbone.

“Does His Royal Highness believe that he’d be able to stop at  _ simply a kiss?” _

It was as good a question as any Harry had ever heard. “I am a man who has complete control over himself.”

“I do not doubt it, Sir. But can you resist giving in to what you want?”

Harry stared at Thomas’ parted, teasing lips. “You tempt me, Thomas. You do. But tonight is not the night to give in to temptation.”

“Other than a kiss?”

Harry smirked. He quickly crossed the room to a suit jacket he had hanging on the back of a chair and pushed his hand into the inside pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash held together with a money clip. When he returned to his position, Thomas’ eyes had widened slightly.

“Let’s play a game,” Harry said quietly. He pulled a fifty-pound note from the money clip and held it up with his fore and middle finger. “I am going to keep upping my offer until I get bored. How about you say stop whenever you feel? Whoever stops first keeps the money.”

“It’s like a game of chicken.”

“You’ve got the idea.” Harry pulled another fifty-pound note from the clip. 

His father’s stern face stared into the distance from the front of the note and Harry tried not to look at it. Instead, he focused on Thomas, who was trying to keep his composure as he watched the money wave back and forth in front of his face. Harry pulled out a third note, watching for even a flinch. When it didn’t come, he pulled out a fourth. 

“You’re very brave,” Harry said airily. “Or greedy.”

Thomas looked at him and licked his lips. Harry grinned to himself as he pulled out a fifth. When Thomas didn’t react, Harry sighed and lowered his hand. The slight panic on Thomas’ face made him giggle.

“Just kidding.” Harry pulled out a sixth. “Three hundred pounds? Still not enough? It must be a good kiss at stake, here.”

“You must imagine so,” Thomas replied. “You keep upping your offer.”

“But for how long, darling?” Harry said as he pulled out a seventh note. Thomas was staring intensely now. Harry twirled the wad of seven notes between his fingers with some difficulty. When he pulled out the eighth note, Thomas surged forward, pressed his lips to Harry’s and wrapped his hand around the notes held between Harry’s fingers.

Thomas could have got away with just a peck but he lingered, sucking against Harry’s lips slightly and giving his bottom lip an ever-so-slight graze with his teeth. He pulled away and leaned back against the wall, grinning smugly with a fistful of notes.

“The four-hundred-pound kiss,” he said.

“I would’ve kept going, you know,” Harry said with a smile. “I would have paid a thousand for that kiss.”

“And I would have happily obliged for fifty.”

Harry giggled and fetched his glass of champagne, downing it. His night had certainly taken a turn for the better. He rang his driver and asked him to take Thomas back to his hotel. He accompanied him down to the underground car park.

“I would like you to know,” Harry said before clearing his throat. “I had a lovely time in your company, and I was very impressed. If you are so inclined, I will be asking for you again.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Hey.” Harry giggled. 

“Sorry. Harry.” Thomas frowned down at his feet before looking up at Harry. “If we are to work together again, I’d like you to know something.”

“Well?”

“My name is Louis.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh.”

“Thomas is my working name. You understand. Please, in public and to others, call me Thomas. But in private, I’d like you to call me Louis.”

“Thank you, Louis.” Harry smiled. “Where did the name Thomas come from?”

“My surname is Tomlinson. My friends used to call me Tommo, and it was just a variation of that, really.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I prefer the name Louis.”

“Thank you.”

Harry saw Louis off with a handshake and a wave. He returned to his quarters and locked the door, protecting his precious time alone. He chuckled quietly to himself as he eyed his remaining notes on the bed, wadded and clipped neatly together.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Gay, _ Harry?” the king spat. “Really?”

Harry looked at his father coldly across the breakfast table and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He clinked his spoon against the inside of his tea cup obnoxiously.

“Father, just because I brought a man as my date, that does not mean I am gay.” Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Oh, come  _ on. _ I don’t know why you are acting as if you didn’t know.”

“How could I possibly know?”

“I know you did. Don’t lie.”

“How dare you!”

Harry scoffed again, downing his tea in one go and slamming the cup down on the saucer. 

“Oh, Harry,” the king said between gritted teeth. “What would your poor mother have said?”

Harry’s head snapped around to glare at his father.

“Oh, Father,” he chuckled humourlessly.  _ “My mother _ already knows.”

-

_ As Harry hid behind a tree, he laughed with exhilaration. Sneaking out of family gatherings made him feel almost normal. Everyone hated family gatherings, right? Every teenager, at least. And, as a seventeen year old, Harry couldn’t think of anything worse. _

_ The grounds were crawling with security, but Harry always managed to get out. The boundary was protected from a potential breach from the outside in, so Harry always snuck out and just strolled back in when he felt like it.  _

_ Logan would be waiting just outside the grounds of the palace. Harry spotted him as soon as he hit public land, sitting on a low brick wall that used to surround an old lookout post, smoking. He stubbed it out hurriedly as soon he spotted Harry. _

_ “Come on,” Harry muttered. “I haven’t got long before my dad comes looking for me.” _

_ “Drop your trousers, Your Royal Highness.” _

_ Harry scoffed softly but pulled Logan behind a bush and complied, undoing his smart trousers and unceremoniously dropping them. He pulled his cock out of his pants, rapidly hardening as Logan licked his lips and dropped to his knees. He wasted no time in putting Harry into his mouth and he started to bob his head immediately. _

_ “Fuck,” Harry muttered, eyes rolling closed. “God, Logan.” _

_ Logan’s blow jobs were always quick and dirty, sloppy and enthusiastic. Harry tugged at Logan’s messy hair, urging him to go quicker. When they were at school, they could take their time, although they often didn’t. Nobody dared question what went on in the prince’s room, even when it was increasingly evident.  _

_ Harry desperately thrusted into Logan’s mouth, huffing when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to discover a text from Steve. _

_ ‘The king is looking for you.’ _

_ “Shit,” Harry said under his breath. “Quicker, Logan. Time is running out.” _

_ Logan hummed sensually around Harry’s cock before pulling off him abruptly. _

_ “Did you hear that?” Logan said. _

_ “Hm? What?” _

_ Logan stood up and looked at Harry carefully. “I heard some kind of… bang.” _

_ “Like, close?” Harry spun around to look for guards or worse, his father.  _

_ “No… like, in the distance. Muffled.” _

_ The last thing Harry remembered before all hell broke loose was putting his dick back in his pants and buttoning his trousers. The swarming and shouting of guards, the alarms, the ringing of his phone. _

_ Harry turned away from Logan without a word and headed back towards the palace. He answered his phone the third time a call came through from Steve. _

_ “Thank GOD!” Steve shouted down the phone. “Sir, why haven’t you been answering?! Something terrible has happened. Where are you?” _

_ “Steve, you’re scaring me. What the hell has happened? I’m just on the outskirts of the grounds.” _

_ “Don’t come home.” _

_ Harry pushed his phone into his pocket and ran full pelt towards the palace. The Protection Command were descending on the grounds in their droves and Harry heard sirens all around him. He felt sick. Something big had happened. Terrible. _

_ Harry ran straight into an officer who grabbed hold of him. The man was huge, twice Harry’s size easily, and he had no problem stilling a kicking and screaming Harry. _

_ “Your Royal Highness,” the officer said desperately. “You cannot pass.” _

_ “This is my home!” Harry shouted. “I’m the fucking prince! I can do what I like! Let me go!” _

_ “Sir, I can’t. It’s not safe.” _

_ Harry could see it from here. The way his home was burning. People he barely recognised running around in panic. His eyes clapped on Steve and he cried out. _

_ “Steve! Steve. Tell me what’s happening. This officer won’t release me.” _

_ “You can’t go closer,” Steve replied hollowly. “Sir… there’s… there’s been an explosion.” _

_ Everything that followed was a blur. He learned that everybody he had left behind when he had left the dinner party to meet Logan was dead, with the exception of Steve and his father. The queen was dead. His aunts and uncles and cousins were dead. His grandparents were dead. Their butlers and secretaries and security staff were dead. The only reason Steve and the king were alive was because Harry had run away and they had gone in pursuit of him. _

_ Harry turned and just… ran. A Protection Command officer called after him and chased him, catching up pretty quickly and grabbing him just before he made it off the grounds.  _

_ “Your Royal Highness, it is utterly unsafe!” _

_ Harry spun around to glare at him. “Listen here, my family is dead and my house is on fire!” _

_ “You need protection, Sir.” _

_ “I- I…” Harry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “You’re quite right. Of course. I need someone discreet to drive me somewhere. My driver, I presume, is dead.” _

_ “The king is waiting for you,” the officer said. “You’re both to be flown to a secure location by helicopter.” _

_ “I’m going to-” Harry sighed. “I am not going with him. You cannot make me. Either you get me a car, or I shall walk to my destination.” _

_ The officer reluctantly arranged for an unmarked car with a discreet police escort. Harry felt a bit bad. He knew the officer was putting his job at a huge risk by letting Harry go, but presumably it was better than the alternative, which was letting the prince wander the streets immediately after a deadly attack on the Royal Family. _

_ He made a mental note to furiously insist that the man keep his job but for now, he was focused on the short journey. They made it to his destination without incident, and as Harry buzzed in to the private community, he waved to the security officer at his post. _

_ “Your Highness,” the guard said with surprise. _

_ “It’s Your Royal Highness, Trevor. Remember? But under the circumstances, I’ll let you off.” _

_ “Thank you, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” _

_ Harry made his way swiftly to the house on the left side of the plot, one of only four on the grounds. He knocked on the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot restlessly. His heart was heavy and hurting, and images of his burning home wouldn’t leave his mind. When the door swung open, he sighed with relief. _

_ “Harry! Oh, thank God.” _

_ “Oh, Mum.” _

_ They embraced, tight but brief when the woman hurriedly pulled away and ushered Harry inside. _

_ “Your phone is switched off,” she said. _

_ “Sorry.” _

_ “Why haven’t you been taken to safety?” _

_ Harry glanced at her shyly. “I ran off. I needed to see you.” _

_ “Harry! Darling, that’s awfully irresponsible.” _

_ “Sorry, Mum. I panicked.” _

_ Harry’s mum frowned. “Are you quite alright? The news is saying... ” _

_ “The palace is afire. Bomb, I think.” _

_ “Oh, Harry,” Harry’s mum whispered. “And you survived.” _

_ Harry looked at his mother guiltily. “I ran off to see Logan.” _

_ Her disapproving expression told Harry she wasn’t happy but she didn’t speak about Logan.  _

_ “So, were there any… do you know of any survivors?” _

_ “My dad. Aoki. Probably a few staff members who managed to escape the force of the blast. Not sure.” _

_ “Oh.” Harry’s mum sighed. “So...the Queen…” _

_ “Dead, I guess.” _

_ “Darling, I’m so sorry.” _

_ Harry looked at her for a few seconds before he shrugged. “You’re alright, that’s all I need. Nobody else matters.” _

_ Harry’s mum pulled him into another hug. “That’s very sweet. But take care of your dad. He’s just lost his wife. He’ll be hurting. Does he know where you are?” _

_ “Shit. No.” Harry pulled his phone from his pocket and switched it back on. He had about a hundred missed calls and texts, all of which he ignored in favour of calling his father’s number. _

_ “Harry?” _

_ “Dad,” Harry said in surprise. He almost never answered his own phone. _

_ “Where the hell are you?! Protection Command insisted we leave without you, but there are people waiting. I’ve been out of my mind with worry!” _

_ “Sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m at- I’m at Anne’s.” _

_ The three seconds of silence frightened Harry to the bone. “You’re where?” _

_ “I’m sorry! I panicked. I wanted to see her.” _

_ “Are you aware you may be putting her life at risk?” _

_ “No! I-” _

_ “I will send someone to fetch you and bring you to the secure location I am headed to. Say goodbye to Anne. Someone will be there to fetch you within ten minutes.” _


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn’t think about it often. It wasn’t as if loud bangs terrified him or he was over cautious about security. He thought about it at times such as whenever he smelt crab - the queen’s favourite - or when he heard a particularly bad joke that he remembered his old driver telling. 

The same couldn’t be said for his father. He sometimes disappeared into himself for a moment, seeming to get lost in heart-wrenching contemplation. Harry had always had a detached relationship with the queen, but his father loved her so and, as hostile as Harry was towards him, it never felt easy to witness the occasions where he would be mourning her loss all over again.

The queen had raised Harry as her own from birth, but Harry had never in his heart considered her his mother. His mother - his  _ real _ mother - had always been a part of his life.

Anne Selley was a volunteer for a children’s charity that the king was visiting. Harry’s grandmother had not long retired from the throne and so the king and his new wife were just finding their feet. The new king was young and handsome, with bundles of charm and a dazzling smile. He would have turned heads everywhere he went, even if he hadn’t been the king. He turned Anne’s head, and after just a few encounters she found herself pregnant.

The palace simply could not have such a scandal. The king initially contemplated washing his hands of Anne, but he couldn’t bear to relinquish control of a child who should be the heir to the throne. His desire to raise his child overpowered his desire to keep his indiscretion from his wife, and so he admitted it to her and a plan was put in place.

The king’s affair was covered up and the queen agreed to fake a pregnancy and raise Anne’s child as her own.

Anne was guaranteed a comfortable and secure life. Her only demand was that her child knew the truth and had a relationship with her. The scale of the cover-up was enormous.

The king told Harry his presence was requested at a dinner hosted by the head of the military. Harry would rather watch paint dry but it was his duty. Unfortunately. The bright spot was that the king told Harry to bring his  _ friend, _ Thomas.

Even though Louis was an escort, his father’s reluctance to acknowledge their relationship left a bad taste in Harry’s mouth. In Harry’s experience, the Isle of Smythe wasn’t a particularly homophobic nation, but he was sure having a gay prince - or a gay king, even - would rock the country. 

Steve booked Louis and he turned up in a t-shirt and jeans, with a suit bag draped over his shoulder. Harry met him in the car park.

“Your Royal Highness,” Louis said, inclining his head. “I hope you don’t mind my attire.”

“Hello, Louis. Not at all.” Harry stuck his hand out and Louis shook it. “We have a while before you need to be ready. So, relax.”

“Thank you. Is there anything I need to be briefed on?”

“Not particularly. It will just be boring old talk. All business.”

“Right you are.”

“You are just there to look pretty, I’m afraid,” Harry said with a frown.

“Oh, don’t worry. I always am.”

“Well, I think you are wonderful company.”

Louis smiled. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you to say. And thank you for booking me again. Although my clients do tend to be high profile, it isn’t every day I escort for royalty.”

“I rather think you are a good match for me.” Harry smirked at him. “You showed that during our little game.”

Louis shrugged. “I like games.”

“Is that so?” Harry grinned to himself as they reached his quarters. As he closed the door behind them, he turned to Louis and dropped his eyes to his mouth. “I suppose it’s also not every day that you kiss a prince.”

“Mm, nor get paid for it. Anyway, it’s usually the frogs I am kissing.”

If Harry had less willpower, he would throw money at Louis and just kiss him all evening. He could do it, too. Put his enormous wealth to use. He pushed his hands into his pockets and felt the wad of notes under his fingers in his right pocket.

“Take a seat, Louis. I thought I told you to relax?”

“Yes, Sir!” Louis said exaggeratedly. “Got anything to eat? Don’t you have butlers and such?”

“I don’t really have staff in here. I refuse it. I have a maid who pops by to clean and fill my fridge but that’s it, really.”

“Aw, he’s just a normal lad!”

“Don’t be cheeky,” Harry said with a laugh. “I just hate being waited on.”

“But not enough to do your own cleaning.”

Harry laughed. “I do sometimes, I swear!”

Louis smirked, a glint in his eye as he toed his shoes off and threw himself down on the bed. He watched Harry closely but Harry just grinned and walked out to the kitchen. He filled a tray with some mini pastries and Pringles and brought them into his room.

“What do you want to drink?”

“May I ask for a coffee, please? If that’s okay.”

Harry nodded and headed into the kitchen. He powered up the coffee machine and when he returned to his room, Louis was stuffing pastries into his mouth like they were going out of fashion.

“They told me you were very upmarket,” Harry teased. “Upmarket and refined. Does your mother not feed you?”

Louis rolled his eyes and swallowed. “I’m really sorry.”

“Do I not pay you enough to eat?”

“You do, Sir.” Louis leapt to his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Harry said softly. “I’m kidding. Will you please just forget that I’m a prince? Just for now?”

A smirk slowly spread back onto Louis’ face and he threw himself back down onto the bed. 

“Sure. Fine.”

“And if I hear the word  _ Sir _ one more time, I’m throwing you out. You’re here as my employee and under my instruction, and I’d very much like you to not jump every time I try and tease you a little bit. I’m not very royal at heart, you know.”

“Yeah?” Louis grinned.

Harry pressed his lips together and sighed through his nose. “Honestly, I resent my heritage. I hate all this stuff. Actually, I secretly wish that we would get rid of the monarchy in this country.”

“You would still be a celebrity.”

“True. I just feel like a caged animal all of the time.”

“Are you obligated to live here, in the palace?”

“Yes. At least it’s fairly modern around here, after the rebuild.”

They both fell silent and the air became awkward. Louis clutched the tube of Pringles between his palms as Harry noticed the smell of coffee had filled the space.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Louis said quietly. 

“Thanks. It was… yeah. Rather hard to deal with.”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Louis said quickly.

“It’s okay.” Harry finally sat down on the edge of the bed. “It helps sometimes.”

“Really?” Louis asked, unsure. 

Harry turned to face Louis and crossed his legs underneath himself. “I get too into my head otherwise.”

“You were seventeen, is that right?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed and picked at his nail. “It messed me up right in the middle of a rebellious stage.”

“Um- can I ask…? You and the king, you-”

Harry chuckled humourlessly. “You want to know how we survived while everybody else died?”

Louis nodded, somewhat guiltily. “The news was cagey about details. I always wondered.”

“It’s ironic, actually. They say my father and I were the targets, and we were the ones who survived.” Harry propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm. “Here’s the truth. We were having a big old dinner party. I was bored. Of course I was. I… there was this boy at school. A right tosser, but he was fit as anything, and we had been sleeping together the whole school year. I snuck out to meet him and when my father discovered I was missing, he was furious.

“He came looking for me. He stormed out of the palace and spotted Steve. Steve was sort of hovering awkwardly towards the rear, just waiting for me. My father demanded to know where I was and as Steve led him away from the palace but towards the wrong direction, there was an explosion behind them. As for me, I had Logan on his knees giving me head and I didn’t even hear it, but Logan did.”

Harry paused for a moment. Louis was staring at him, listening intently. Harry gave him a small smile.

“It was horrible. Absolute carnage. So many people dead, you know, staff who had worked for us since I was a baby. It was pure serendipity that myself, my father and Steve walked out of the palace when we did. You could say a blow job saved my life.” Harry laughed sadly.

“You lost so many family members.”

Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t close to the majority of them. I would not say my home life had been a particularly warm one. The attack showed me that I did care for my father which, at the time, I didn’t think I did.”

“But Harry, your mother. The queen.”

“As I say, I was not particularly close to my family.”

“Sorry,” Louis replied. “Did they catch who did it? I don’t remember reading about it.”

“Yes. Back then, unrest was bubbling on our little island. A lot of people felt very strongly about abolishing the monarchy. I think it was an attempt to get rid of every last one of us. It was a good attempt. They were very unlucky.”

“I am glad they didn’t succeed.” Louis cleared his throat. “So, the boy you went to see…”

“Logan?” Harry scoffed. “Such a dick, honestly.”

Louis laughed. “Oh?”

“He was merely a vessel through which I let out my teenage frustrations. We spent the best part of our last two school years shagging in my dorm room. Everybody knew, of course.”

“So all your schoolmates know about your sexuality? Were you never afraid that they would tell?”

Harry blinked twice at Louis before a serene smile broke across his face. He shrugged.

“If I’m completely honest, Louis, I rather think they are too afraid. They think I’ll have them beheaded or thrown in the dungeon.”

“You have a dungeon?”

“No! Of course not. But no harm to let them think that. I think I even told Logan once.”

“It sounds to me like you were quite the menace as a teenager.”

Harry grinned. “What? You do not think I am still a menace?”

“I’m still deciding.”

Harry laughed as he climbed to his feet to fetch Louis’ coffee. It wasn’t often that Harry spoke of that night, but when he did, he felt a burden ease slightly. Yes, he just spilt his feelings to an escort, but Louis seemed... sweet. Harry wanted to keep him. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if it would be improper for one to employ an escort on a full-time basis.

The mere concept made Harry’s skin crawl once the thought entered his head. Employing someone to be his friend. Maybe even a boyfriend. A lover. Harry still would not bring himself to pay for sex.

He sometimes felt as if he employed Steve to be his friend, although Steve worked hard in his job. Steve worked tirelessly, in fact. The man never slept.

“Milk? Sugar?” Harry called through to Louis.

“Both, please!”

Harry brought Louis’ coffee through. He was now munching his way through the Pringles, grinning up at Harry guiltily.

“I’m sorry. I’m one of those people who is just always hungry.”

“May I remind you we’re going to dinner?” Harry smirked. “It’ll soon be time to put my prince hat on.”

“Do you have a crown?” Louis asked. “A cloak? One of those… fancy sticks?”

“Fancy sticks?” Harry repeated in poorly-concealed amusement. “Are you talking about a sceptre? I do not have one of those. In fact, if you’re asking because you are planning on robbing me, the most expensive thing you are likely to find in my quarters is a Macbook. And I rather think you would be better off just sticking to your job. I mean, you’re getting paid healthily in this moment to eat me out of house and home.”

Louis looked down at the Pringle crumbs on his chest and looked up at Harry. “I’m afraid I’ve made a mess.”

“That’s okay.”

Louis lifted the hem of his t-shirt up to catch the crumbs and stood to his feet. Harry stared at Louis’ bare stomach. It was tanned and firm, and Harry wanted desperately to touch it. Louis headed into the kitchen to shake the crumbs into the sink. When he returned, Harry folded his arms.

“So, will I be charged extra for that little flash of your tummy?”

“Hm?” Louis frowned and lifted his t-shirt again. “This tummy?”

“It’s very nice.”

“Thank you.” Louis lifted the t-shirt further, pulled it over his head and threw it onto the bed. “I would love to get your opinion on the entire torso.”

Harry smirked and stubbornly kept eye contact. “You’re a very attractive man, Louis. You know that full well.”

Louis tilted his head and ran his hand slowly over his ribs. He very obviously knew what he was doing. Harry stifled a sigh.

“No charge, Sir.”

“I know what you are trying to do, and it is not going to work.”

Louis showed no acknowledgment, instead unbuttoning his jeans. “I suppose I had better start getting dressed.”

Harry sat on the bed and watched as Louis dropped his jeans. Louis looked at Harry as he adjusted his grey boxers, the line of his cock clearly visible. How did Harry get himself into this situation?

Louis turned around and, God. Harry had seen Louis’ bum in his suit trousers, and it had caught his eye but that had been nothing compared to seeing it in just boxers. Harry laid down and turned over. He could not bear to look at Louis any longer.

“Don’t be stroppy, Harry,” Louis said teasingly. “I’m just displaying my product.”

“You are preying on my weak spot.”

“As I say, I’m just advertising my product. Just letting you see what’s on offer.”

Harry felt… conflicted. Part of him felt like even having Louis in his quarters was sleazy. Louis made it obvious that he wanted him to cave and pay him for sex. On the other hand… Harry was insanely attracted to Louis and anyway, Louis said he didn’t offer if he wouldn’t be into it himself, didn’t he? That ridded the situation of a lot of sleaze factor, in Harry’s eyes.

Maybe he was just trying to justify it to himself.

“How do I look?”

Harry turned over and sat up. Louis wore a midnight blue suit with a white shirt, opened elegantly at the neck.

“Steve told me a tuxedo was unnecessary. Is this alright?”

“You look wonderful.” Harry stood up. “Perfect.”

“Good.”

Harry got ready, too and, when they left Harry’s quarters, they veiled themselves in their public personas. His Royal Highness Prince Harry with his partner, the mysterious Thomas Deakin.

Louis clutched onto Harry’s arm and stayed relatively silent for the night. Harry got lost in his own contemplation over dinner, tuning into the conversation just in time to hum and agree and nod in the right places. He and Louis’ knees were touching under the table and if he wanted to concentrate on anything, it would be impossible.

“Well, that was boring,” Louis said quietly when he and Harry were alone. The Head of Military had left, and the king was in the kitchen complimenting the chef. “I’m very tired. Will I have to come back with you?”

“I’m sorry. But, look. I have a spare room. Why don’t you just stay until morning? It will keep up the illusion and you can get to sleep quicker. I’ll pay you until you leave.”

“Seriously? You’ll pay me to sleep?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well,” Louis said with a laugh. “I cannot say no to that.”

When they arrived back to the palace, Harry felt fed up. His father was still being rather cold towards Louis, and Harry tried not to become angry about it. To his delight, as soon as they got out of the car Louis looked at him for a moment before pushing him back against a wall and kissing him, right in front of Steve, Harry’s and his father’s drivers, their security staff and the king himself. It was passionate and delicious, Harry sinking into it for a moment before he remembered it was all false. When Louis pulled away, Harry hoped his bubbling arousal wasn’t showing.

He took Louis’ hand and turned towards the king.

“Goodnight, father.”

They headed straight up to Harry’s quarters and as they grew close, Harry started to giggle and by the time they closed his door behind them, they were both laughing.

“That was, um…” Harry stopped to laugh again. “You are good at your job. You know that?”

Louis just smirked as he removed his suit jacket. He sat in a chair to undo his shoelaces.

“I do. If I’m honest.”

Harry shook his head in amusement before clearing his throat. “Just let Steve know how much. For… the kiss.”

“Oh.” Louis shook his head. “No, no. That was part of the whole date package.”

“Oh? You charged me the other night!”

“For a kiss in private!” Louis said. “You see the difference?”

“Yeah.” Harry stared at Louis’ mouth and cleared his throat. “So… follow me. I will show you to your room.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke the next morning and started to make some breakfast. When he heard shuffling behind him, he turned around to see Louis standing in the doorway, staring at him like he had two heads.

“Good morning. Breakfast before you go? Do you have a flight booked or would you like Steve to book you one?”

“It’s… really weird to see a royal in his pants.”

Harry looked down at his attire. Boxers and an old t-shirt. Sure, it didn’t exactly adhere to royal dress codes, but Harry was a huge fan of being comfortable.

“I don’t know how many times I have to ask you to forget I am a prince,” Harry said lightly.

“Sorry. I…” Louis sighed as he walked into the room. “It’s very hard. Especially when I wake up in a palace.”

“Fair point.”

“My flight’s in three hours, to answer your question.”

“Well, have some breakfast, and we will get you to the airport.”

Once Louis left, Harry headed out with Honeycomb. A brisk walk was sure to clear his head. 

Having Louis around was nice, but it caused Harry to reflect on his romantic history. His two-year relationship with Logan - which was exclusively sex and other similar activities - was the biggest commitment he had entered into. Aside from that, there had been a couple of men he had seen more than once. It was difficult to meet people, and even more difficult to trust them. Was it surprising that he was turning to employing men for company, men who signed non disclosures without any fuss?

The train of thought made him feel better about seeing Louis, and the concept of seeing him again. It was obviously not enough - it would never be enough - but it would do for now.

Just over a week later, Louis was back in the palace.

“Hello,” Louis said, awkwardly inclining his head as if he wasn’t sure if he should. “How are you?”

Harry kissed him on the cheek and dismissed Steve, who had brought Louis up. 

“Fantastic. How was your flight?”

“Bumpy. It is a little windy out,” Louis replied. “When Steve called me, he told me not to worry about what to wear. I brought some nice clothes with me anyway. I didn’t know, um…”

“Relax.” Harry smiled. “I feel like all I do is tell you to relax.”

“I’ll actually relax, one day.”

Harry quietly laughed. “So… the truth is, you are not here for an engagement. Actually, I just fancied a bit of company. Someone who isn’t Steve, or my father, or… well. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Harry. I am under your instruction.”

“We will not spend the entire evening here. I will show you around a little bit. And I will ask the kitchen to prepare us a lovely meal.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Harry finally felt as if Louis was starting to truly relax. They watched a film before eating a beautiful roast lamb meal, and then Harry took Louis on a tour of the palace state rooms. They turned down a corridor and Louis gasped.

“Hm, portraits?” he smirked. “I need to see one of you.”

“Let us just remember it is tradition,” Harry said.

“Is it only this corridor? There aren’t very many.”

Harry pushed his hands into his pockets and slowed his pace. “That would be because they all burnt.”

Louis spun around, wide-eyed. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. I understand that not everybody has the incident haunting their every waking moment.”

“Harry.”

“I’m sorry. I’m being hyperbolic.” Harry took a deep breath. “We had an entire gallery in the old palace. There are photos, of course. There were numerous paintings of me as a child. One each year. Dozens of family portraits. Oh, God, they were so boring to sit for.”

Louis wore a gentle smile on his face as they strolled. He stopped as they came to the first of Harry’s portraits.

“I refused to sit every year once I turned eighteen,” Harry explained. “This was the first after the attack.”

Harry’s boyish face, slightly chubbier than it was now, stared out from the painting. He was rosy-cheeked, his lips plump and slightly pouting. His hair curled around his ears and Harry could not help but smile. He was so defiant at eighteen, hardened from the previous year’s attack and as detached and distant as ever. 

“When did you next sit?”

“Twenty-one. Followed by twenty-five, just a few months ago.”

“You only have three portraits.” Louis walked the corridor until he arrived in front of the next one. “I bet you lost a lot of valuable artefacts.”

“All the really valuable things, such as the crown jewels and the like are housed elsewhere. We are awfully careful these days. My father and I are prohibited to fly on the same aeroplane, or journey in the same car.”

“Wow.”

Harry grinned, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. “Don’t go selling these secrets to anyone, now.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t want to end up in the dungeon.”

Harry cackled loudly. Very undignified. 

“The closest we have is the wine cellar, so you would be very content down there for a while.”

They strolled around for a little while longer, swinging by the kitchen for a couple of top notch creme brulees before Harry led them back to his quarters.

“I am very sorry if you consider me rude, but I think I need to start winding down.” Harry smiled apologetically. “I’m very tired.”

“Not at all, my love.” 

Harry’s heart tingled, even though he knew it was all part of the act. Which - if you asked Harry - was rather unnecessary, since nobody else was around.

“We can watch a bad film or something,” Harry said as he stifled a yawn. “Hey, thanks for coming and just spending time with me. You must think I’m a bit sad.”

“Not at all,” Louis soothed. “Look, I know the drill. You don’t get to meet a lot of people. You might not believe me, but I promise I am not judging you.”

“Thanks.”

Harry locked the door as they entered his room. He sighed and threw himself down on the bed. He looked over at Louis and patted the bed next to him, and Louis kicked his shoes off and sat down next to him.

An hour later, they were laying on Harry’s bed, crap film playing on TV as Harry drifted in and out of sleep. Louis’ head was resting on Harry’s bicep, where his arm was draped over Louis’ shoulders.

“So bad,” Harry murmured as he drifted into consciousness.

“What is?” Louis said with a soft giggle.

“This bloody film.” Harry turned his head to look at Louis’ face. He was so close. “You not tired?”

Louis tilted his head upwards and quickly stopped before their faces bumped.

“A bit. Not much.”

Louis’ eyes were a deep, icy blue, glinting as usual. Harry dropped his gaze to Louis’ lips and suddenly, all his resolve melted away.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

“Of course. Steve will have to-”

“I know.” Harry sighed. “I know. I promise I know, but can we not talk about the money?”

“Absolutely, darling. Please just kiss me.”

Harry closed the gap between them and they began to kiss. Slow and lazy, Harry felt like he had slipped into the cool sea after a long day on a hot Caribbean beach. He wanted, so badly, to escalate it, to roll on top of Louis and undress him. 

He supposed that, after a lifetime of reluctantly hiding who he was from his people, he was used to tests of his willpower.

Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s face and stroked his cheek. Harry pulled his mouth away just enough to catch his breath, sighing against Louis’ face. He opened his eyes and Louis’ lids were shut.

“God,” Harry whispered. “How does this feel so good and yet… so gross?”

Louis’ eyes darted open and he pulled back, staring at Harry indignantly.  _ “Gross?” _

“Not… not you!” Harry laughed, surprised. “Just…”

“Oh. It’s constantly in the back of your mind that I’m being paid for this? That it’s just a job to me? That I’m probably not attracted to you in the slightest?”

Harry felt himself blush. Louis was good at this. Too good.

“Alright, so you have me sussed out.”

“Look.” Louis sat up and crossed his legs. Harry did the same. “I’ve heard it before. But I was telling the truth when I said that I don’t do the extra stuff with just anyone. I only do it with people I would do it with for free. I just… get paid for it.”

Harry let out a quiet giggle. “Okay.”

“So don’t beat yourself up.” Louis reached out and took his hand. “For the record, I think you are incredibly sexy.”

Harry giggled stupidly. “Oh. Stop it.”

“You want to… kiss again?”

“I would like to…  _ resume _ the kiss.”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, nodding. Harry crawled forward and kissed him, feeling his blood heat up quicker than before. He needed to stop. Louis was slowly lowering himself down to the bed and Harry was going with him. Fuck.

“Ah…” Harry pulled away and sighed. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Louis smirked and licked his lips. “Alright. Am I in the same room as last time?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Louis stood to his feet, straightening his clothes and smiling at Harry.

“Thank you for a lovely evening. It was truly an honour.”

“Thank you for keeping me company.”

Louis saluted him and headed off towards Harry’s spare bedroom, wiggling his hips as he went. Harry audibly groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Harry groaned, opening his eyes to see a sleep-mussed Louis in his boxers and a t-shirt. Harry was just in his boxers, covers pulled up to his chest. He linked his fingers behind his head and yawned.

“What time are you going?”

“Um…” Louis looked at the clock above Harry’s head. “I don’t have to leave for a couple of hours.”

“Oh.” Harry sat up and smiled as Louis sat on the end of the bed. “Sleep well?”

“Never better. You know, us normal people don’t have such luxurious beds.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Louis…”

“Sorry,” Louis said. He laid back and shuffled up the bed. “How are you this morning?”

“Just fine. Thank you.”

Louis leaned in close. “Still horny?”

“Louis!”

“Because… I am,” Louis murmured sexily.

Harry froze, staring straight ahead. He needed to prevent his resolve from crumbling, no matter how hard Louis poked it with a stick.

“I’m fine, actually.”

Louis gave him a small smile. “Is it okay if I have a shower?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”

Louis got to his feet and walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Harry watched him and clenched his teeth, trying to keep his cool. When Louis reached the bedroom door, Harry sighed.

“Wait!”

Louis turned around, smirking. “Yes?”

“I… I  _ don’t _ want to pay for sex.”

Louis made his way back to the bed and climbed on. He kneeled in front of Harry. “Okay.”

“So, um… what- what else do you do? Like… small things. Like, the cheapest things?”

“Well…” Louis cleared his throat and laid on his side next to Harry. “It depends what you mean by no sex. If you’re talking non-penetration… There’s obviously hand jobs, blow jobs, fingering, rimming-”

“God, stop.” Harry huffed a laugh out, embarrassed. “Just… non-sex stuff? I don’t know. I’m not making any sense.”

“Oh. No, I know. There’s stuff that people are into. Massages? Foot massages are a popular one. Striptease. I’m fine with wearing women’s clothing, except I don’t have any with me. I don’t know. Loads of stuff. Depends what you’re into. Peeing is okay, but I charge a lot for that. I could tie you up, but I don’t let anyone tie me up.”

Harry clutched at either side of his head. “You’ve not made me feel better in the slightest about this.”

“Sorry. Back to basics. Masturbation? I can watch you, or you can watch me. Or we can do it together, but that might be a bit too interactive for what you’re looking for?”

Harry paused for thought. Louis watching him? It was an interesting idea. It was only something he would likely be doing once Louis had left anyway. It sounded rather exciting, if he was honest.

“Watch me?” he asked quietly. 

“Sure,” Louis said soothingly. “Where do you want me, darling?”

The first tickle of arousal started in Harry’s groin as he tried to engage his brain and think about Louis’ question. 

“Um…”

Louis reached out and skated his fingertips over Harry’s forearm. “I can stay here. Or maybe a bit of distance will feel more comfortable for you. I could even hide, if that’s your thing.”

Harry turned to glare at Louis but was struck by the glint in his eyes, the heat in his gaze. He wanted to devour this man so, so much. 

“Distance is… is probably a good idea.”

Louis looked around. “Can I move furniture?”

Harry nodded. Louis stood up and, once his back was turned, Harry reached down and cupped himself through his boxers. Louis grabbed the plush, white chair that Harry had by the window and tugged it around to the end of Harry’s bed. He cleared his throat and sat down in it.

“How’s this?” Louis asked. 

Harry wriggled on the bed and squeezed at his semi. Louis was directly in his eyeline, sitting in the chair with his fingertips digging into the armrests.

“Perfect.”

“When you’re ready, my love.” Louis tilted his head. “Can’t wait to see you. Touching yourself. Looking at me.”

“Fuck,” Harry murmured. He pushed his hand into his boxers. The blankets were still covering him and he watched as the lump in the covers bobbed up and down slowly as he moved his hand. 

Louis was watching closely, and he scooted the chair forwards slightly.

“Can I see you?”

Harry swallowed and pulled the blankets back. He watched as Louis’ eyebrows twitched, and how his lips parted when Harry finally pulled out his cock.

Louis stayed silent, then. He watched as Harry tugged at himself, arching his back and writhing on the mattress. Even when he closed his eyes, Harry could still feel the weight of Louis’ gaze burning into him, still felt the buzz from being watched. 

He opened his eyes again to look at Louis. He was rubbing his hands ever so slightly up and down the armrests of the chair, eyes still captivated by Harry’s hand. They finally looked away, flicking up to meet Harry’s gaze.

Harry stilled his hand. His cock was hot and heavy in his hand, stiff and red. Harry sat up straight.

“Louis?” Harry stared at Louis’ crotch. “Are you- are you hard?”

Louis nodded. “I told you, baby. I think you’re sexy.”

“God.” Harry let out a low moan. “Get it out. Please? Will you just... touch yourself? For me?”

Louis nodded quickly and fumbled with his fly. He pulled the zip down over his bulge and quickly pulled his cock out of his boxers. They watched each other as they got off, panting and groaning as the air grew warm and sticky. Harry came first, spurting onto his stomach as he murmured Louis’ name. He laid flat to catch his breath for a moment before shuffling down to the end of the bed to watch Louis up close.

Louis’ left hand was still gripping onto the armrest as his right hand twisted over his cock. Harry’s come was cooling on his stomach but he focused all his attention on Louis, who was staring into Harry’s eyes.

“So sexy, Harry,” he groaned. 

“You are,” he replied. Harry licked his lips as Louis’ hand sped up, his dark eyes beginning to glaze over. “Wish I could touch you.”

“You can,” Louis said, thumbing over his red, glistening tip. 

“Uh…” Harry shook his head. “No, no.”

_ “God.”  _ Louis groaned again and unwrapped his hand from his cock. He hurriedly pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, discarding it before grabbing hold of his cock again. “Really wanna fuck you.”

Harry whined quietly to himself. If Louis had said that before Harry had come, he would probably have relented. Been willing to pay for sex. Willing to give up every single penny to have sex with Louis. Willing to leave his life behind for a life of sex with Louis.

Louis cried out, loud and guttural, and it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Louis came, pulsing, and coating his fist and stomach. He rode it out before stilling his hand and throwing his head back, trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.

“Oh.” Louis sighed, lifting his head and grinning, looking a bit spaced. “Thank  _ you.” _

Harry rubbed awkwardly over his own thighs and watched as Louis found the energy to scrape the chair backwards and stand up. He rounded the bed and smiled down upon Harry.

“I am going to have a shower.” He leaned down to speak into Harry’s ear. “Need to clean myself up.”

Harry watched Louis retreat before he dropped his face into his hands. He had a sneaky suspicion that this was going to be a slippery slope.

-

Harry thought about it constantly. He thought about it as he officially opened a new hospital on the east side of the island, he thought about it during his swim and he thought about it as he had dinner with his father.

“I just do not know what I am going to do with you, Harry.”

“Hm?”

“What is your plan?” the king said impatiently. “Are you going to stay hidden until you have finished messing around with this Deakin chap? Until you find a lady to go public with?”

“I’m  _ gay, _ Daddy. You have already told me off for that, remember?”

“So, any plans? Are you going to tell the world that you are gay? Is that it? Go public with Deakin? Prince Harry and Thomas, the new royal couple?”

“I do not know, father, and I do not care.”

“You should care. Our reputation as a family, as a  _ monarchy  _ is at stake.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It is twenty-nineteen. This island is not homophobic, even if you are.”

“How dare you-”

Harry stood to his feet. Steve was sitting next to him, frozen. “Father, who I am attracted to and who I have sex with is none of your business.”

“Harry!”

“It’s true. I am twenty-five. An adult. I can do whatever I like.”

“You are the heir to the throne. You are the prince of this-”

“Like I give a shit!”

And with that, Harry stormed out and went straight up to his quarters, Steve trailing close behind.

“Sir!” Steve exclaimed as they reached his quarters. “You ought to be careful.”

“Why?” Harry replied. “In case he beheads me?”

“Harry,” Steve said soothingly. “You may not like it, but this is your life. You have to live it, you know.”

Harry sighed. “I hate it. You are right, I know, but...”

“I know you want to live your own life. But you need to find a balance between the two.”

Harry sat down on his bed and Steve sat in the white chair. Harry felt his cheeks pinken slightly.

“I’m thinking of putting in a request to move into the north palace. Nobody is living there and I just need to get away from my father.”

Steve considered this before nodding. “Could be a good idea, Sir.”

“Will you come with me, Aoki?”

“Of course!” Steve nodded sincerely. “I go where you go, Harry.”

Harry pouted in thought. “Do you think it would be a silly idea to move my mother in? She could live in staff quarters. Nobody need know her true identity.”

“Your father would certainly not allow it.”

“I am not sure he would have a say.”

“Would you like me to look into these things for you?” Steve asked. 

“Would you? Oh, but do  _ not _ let my father catch wind.”

“I shall be cautious, Sir. His legal advisor had a knack of being impartial and discreet.”

“That is true.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Steve stood up and headed into the kitchen. Harry followed shortly after. Steve was making a pot of tea.

“I think I would like to take Louis to next week’s boat party.”

Steve looked over his shoulder. “I thought you said you didn’t want to go?”

“I didn’t. But if I can have some company, I think it could be rather enjoyable.”

Steve paused before replying. “If you say so. I’ll ring him after I’ve made the tea.”


	7. Chapter 7

The boat party was uneventful, but by the time Harry and Louis returned to the palace, Louis wasn’t feeling very well.

“We have a resident doctor,” Harry told him. “Would you like me to call her up?”

Louis shook his head. “No, no. I’m quite alright. It’s just a touch of seasickness.”

“Your nose is a little red. I’m worried you have sun stroke.”

“Don’t fuss. Would you mind if I laid down?”

“Go ahead.”

Harry frowned as Louis took his shoes off and laid down on his bed. He pulled his phone out to text Steve.

_ ‘Louis isn’t feeling well. Would you mind bringing up some ginger snaps or something?’ _

“I’m going to fetch you some water.”

Harry returned with a cold bottle of water just as there was a knock on his door. He answered it and Steve was there with a packet of biscuits in his hand, eyebrows raised.

“This is all they had downstairs. Ginger Nuts. Is this okay? I can go and get something else if you need it.”

“That should be alright. Thank you, Steve. If we need anything else-”

“Just call or text.”

Steve retreated and Harry headed back into the bedroom. Louis was laying on his side, expression miserable.

“Louis, would you prefer to go home? I’m sure we can get you an earlier flight.”

Louis shook his head. 

“Don’t want to move.” He looked up. “I’m sorry. I can go into the spare room if you want your privacy. Or make it to a nearby hotel, if you prefer.”

“Stay right there,” Harry soothed. “You’re no trouble. When you feel ready, you need to sit up and try to eat one of these biscuits. And please, drink some water.”

Louis forced himself into a seating position and started to nibble on a ginger nut. He looked tired. Drowsy, even. Harry sat himself down carefully on the other side of the gigantic bed.

“Do you have anything on in the morning?” Harry asked.

“Um… no. I have a booking tomorrow evening,” Louis replied, slurring slightly.

“Then I insist you stay here. We will get you home first thing in the morning, if you are feeling up to it. How does that sound?”

“Thank you, Sir. I mean, Harry.”

Harry chuckled gently. “Do you want the light off? I can go elsewhere if you would prefer.”

“No, no. I’m alright. Stay with me. I might as well keep you company, since I know you crave my company so.” Louis gave Harry a wink.

Harry felt his face flush. It was true. He often had to remind himself that Louis was essentially an employee and not his friend. Not his boyfriend.

“Why don’t you tell me a story?” Louis said. “Something that doesn’t involve state secrets, or anything.”

“Well, I must remind you that you are sworn to secrecy about  _ everything _ you hear here.” Harry grinned. “Did you know that my father has to answer to your queen?”

“Oh? No.”

“It is almost like he isn’t actually the king. Well, he is. But your queen actually has the power to overrule him and tell him to do things differently.” Harry sighed, frowning in thought. “There have been times when I have thought about going to ask her Majesty some things that I cannot ask my father.”

“Like what?”

“Steve is going to ask our legal advisors whether or not I can move into the north palace. Be away from my father. If necessary, I can go to the queen for approval.”

“Wow.”

“There are some things that I would like to do that I can’t tell you about. But my father must not know my plans. So if I need approval…” Harry shrugged.

“Have you met her?”

“Oh yes.” Harry smiled. “Around Christmas time we pop over for a visit and dinner. She has invited us over for Christmas every year since we lost the rest of the family.”

“I had no idea.” Louis turned his body towards Harry. “I love that you can go to her for things. It’s almost like asking Mummy when Daddy has already said no.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Louis clapped his hands over his own mouth and his eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry!” Louis said. “I don’t think before I speak.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Mummy reference. I should have thought. Your mother-”

“Louis,” Harry said. “Do not worry about it. I told you, I wasn’t close with my mother.”

“I’m still very sorry, Sir.”

Harry gave him a fond, exasperated look. Louis turned and shuffled to lay flat on the bed, cradling his stomach and staring up at the ceiling. Harry laid down, too, head turned to look at Louis.

“I think I feel a bit better.”

“Would you like to go home?”

“Not quite  _ that _ much better. As long as it is no inconvenience, I would like to stay.”

“It would be an honour. And as always, you will be paid for your time here.”

“No.” Louis turned and looked at Harry indignantly. “You cannot pay me for simply being incapable of leaving the palace.”

“You are keeping me company. And you are ill because of our date. Therefore, I consider you my responsibility.  _ Therefore, _ you will be paid. Please do not argue.”

“Fine, I won’t. But I am not happy about it.”

Harry beamed at him. “Be unhappy about it all you want.”

“I would at least like to make it worthwhile for you. What can I do? I would kiss you, but I’m not sure if you would like to kiss someone who is nauseous.”

“Just lay there and look pretty. That’s enough.”

Louis held his hand out, and Harry slid his own into it. It was a very sweet gesture, Harry thought, until Louis started to move Harry’s hand towards his crotch.

“Louis, no.”

“You don’t want to touch me, Harry?”

Harry watched helplessly as Louis ran his free hand down his body and cupped at himself through his trousers. He tried his best to stifle a whine.

“I- I do. But you do not have to do this.”

“But I want to.” Louis started moving Harry’s hand closer again, agonisingly slow. “Don’t you know I have a strong work ethic? Anyway, I really have been dying to get your big hands on my body.”

Louis dropped Harry’s hand onto his hip. Harry knew what Louis was doing. He was leaving Harry to initiate the contact so he could bill him for it. It seemed to be second nature for Louis.

But Harry didn’t care about that. He slid his fingers closer and closer, his breath hitching as his fingertips came into contact with Louis’ soft cock through his trousers. He noticed that Louis’ breath hitched, too, and a great thrill rushed through Harry at that.

Louis’ eyelids fluttered closed and his lips parted. Harry thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. As he rubbed and groped at Louis, he watched for the subtle twitches and movements upon Louis’ face. All of a sudden, Louis swallowed and his hands darted to his fly. He flicked open the button and pulled down the zip, and Harry pushed his hand inside.

Louis was stiffening beneath Harry’s hand. The thought occurred to Harry that he was paying for this to happen but it didn’t feel sordid or dirty, as he thought it would. It felt right. Louis seemed, to him, to be not only a willing, but an eager participant. 

“Oh, Harry…” Louis murmured with a sigh. “Feels so good.”

Louis’ underwear was moistening under Harry’s grip, and Harry himself was becoming hard as Louis bucked his hips. Harry leaned in to kiss Louis on the cheek. He couldn’t help himself. Louis turned his head and kissed Harry’s lips.

“You are so gorgeous,” Harry whispered. “Oh, the things I’d like to do to you.”

“Do them. Please.”

Harry sighed as he slipped his hand out of Louis’ trousers. Louis let out a loud, indignant whine before Harry started to tease his fingertips at the waistband of Louis’ boxers. Louis turned his head to look at Harry, and Harry was struck by the filthy desire in his eyes.

Harry’s fingers breached the underwear. He took his time, moving slowly as his fingers first came into contact with a small smattering of hair, and then they nudged into Louis' wet tip. Louis gasped. 

“Fuck.”

Harry immediately wrapped his fingers around Louis’ shaft. He pumped his hand a couple of times experimentally. Louis made a noise akin to relief and Harry smirked.

“Does it feel nice, Louis?”

“Incredible, Your Royal Highness.”

Harry shuffled closer so that his body was pressed against Louis’. He mouthed gently at his earlobe.

“I thought I asked you not to call me that?” he said, teasingly.

“I’m sorry. But-” Louis paused to gasp as Harry rolled his foreskin up over his tip. “I find it incredibly arousing.”

“Oh?” Harry whispered. “Me being a prince turns you on? You only want to _ fuck _ me because I’m royalty?”

“No, Sir. If I had met you in a club, I would have taken you home and fucked you.  _ Sir.” _

Something about that sent a thrill of arousal through Harry. “Is that so?”

“Would have sucked you off in the toilets first,” Louis said.

And Harry nearly lost his mind at that. He wasn’t sure whether it was the idea of Louis giving him head, the idea of it happening in a public toilet, or of them getting off, as relative strangers, just for the fun of it. 

He rather thought it might have been all of it. The idea of being just a normal man. A normal  _ gay _ man. Meeting other gay men in clubs and going home with them. It was a thrilling idea, but a part of Harry was also quite sad.

Harry didn’t realise how much he had sped up his movements. Louis was whining constantly, bucking his hips and gripping the sheets and Harry felt like he was in heaven. His bedroom was hot and sweaty, and the smell of sex assaulted his senses.

“God, Harry. I’m close.”

Harry moaned into Louis’ ear and hooked his leg onto Louis’. He started to grind against Louis as he pumped and twisted his hand, causing Louis to tremble. He cried out as he started to come, trembling even more as he spilled out onto his shirt and trousers and Harry’s hand. Harry tugged him through his orgasm, slowing to a stop as Louis panted heavily.

“Your Royal Highness certainly knows how to give a fantastic hand job.”

Harry giggled. Louis’ forehead was glistening with sweat and he looked drowsy. Just beautiful. Harry brought his hand up to his lips and cleaned off Louis’ come with his tongue. 

“Well, I have to tell you that this prince is hardly a prude.”

“I have come to realise that,” Louis said. 

Harry’s erection was still pressed against Louis’ thigh. Louis sighed happily and closed his eyes, and Harry shuffled backwards.

“Excuse me. I’ll be back shortly.”

Harry hurried into the bathroom and pulled his trousers and boxers down. He dropped the lid of the toilet and sat on it before quickly grabbing hold of his hot, sore cock and he tugged at it. It was an easy few seconds before he came into his hand. He grabbed a few sheets of toilet roll and cleaned up, pulled his trousers back up and washed his hands.

Louis was half asleep when Harry returned to the bedroom. 

“Mm, I could’ve done that for you,” Louis mumbled, cracking open one eye.

“You did enough, Louis.” Harry smiled fondly. “I hope everything was okay.”

Louis scoffed, closing both eyes again. “More than okay.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Think I just need to sleep.” 

“Okay.” Harry hesitated before pressing a kiss to Louis’ damp forehead. “I shall be in the spare room if you need me.”

“No,” Louis murmured. “Stay.”

“I think sleeping in the same bed crosses a boundary.”

Louis opened his eyes again. “Maybe you’re right. But I should move. I shouldn’t kick you out of your own bed.”

Harry grinned. Louis didn’t move a muscle. “No, I insist. You are very settled. I will see you in the morning.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Louis felt right as rain in the morning and so he headed off home. The same day, Harry asked Steve to book Louis again.

And so it continued. Harry booked Louis for a mixture of personal and professional dates and, whenever Louis stayed in the palace for the night, they would end up kissing. Sometimes they would exchange hand jobs, and eventually they moved on to blow jobs.

After the first time, Harry felt like a changed man. Louis gave head like a professional. Probably because he was.

“Do you want a full time job? I want to give you a full time job.”

“As what? Live-in rent boy?” Louis smirked. “You would get bored of me, I promise.”

“Never. You are wonderful company.”

“I wish all my clients were like you,” Louis said quietly.

“What?” Harry laughed. “Rich enough to pay to fuck you every day?”

“No,” Louis replied, a little indignant. “It is just that they aren’t all as sweet and complimentary as you are.”

Harry sat up and crossed his legs. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just… some of them are a little lost in themselves. Which is fine. I just find that working with you is a bit more of an interactive experience. Far easier to get through.”

“Hm.” Harry considered that. “Alright.”

Harry started to hang out with Louis outside of his quarters, too. As far as Harry was concerned, if his father wanted him to spend more time in their communal areas, then he would. With Louis.

The three of them were watching the news in the sitting room. The king was intently focused, but Harry was disinterested. Louis was watching the television dutifully.

“Louis?” Harry whispered, barely audible.

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Louis glanced at Harry’s father.

“I get the feeling he will find it very uncomfortable.”

Louis let out a quiet laugh before closing the space between them and kissing Harry. Their mouths moved together, hot and languid. Harry closed his eyes and he felt Louis’ hand slide around the back of his neck.

Harry heard the quietest little moan come from Louis, and suddenly he had a grave concern about the state of his own arousal. He pulled away from Louis and stood up. Louis stood up, too.

“Goodnight, father.” Harry took Louis’ hand and walked him out of the room, not stopping to look back at the king. 

They hurried upstairs, Harry pulling Louis behind him. When they got into Harry’s quarters and shut the door behind them, Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“I really should stop trying to spite him.” Harry shrugged at Louis. “I am like a petulant child.”

“Yes,” Louis said, grinning. “You are. But I enjoy it.”

Harry removed his jumper and, with only a moment’s hesitation, he started to unbutton his shirt. Louis leaned against the closed door and watched him undress, watched him unzip his trousers and drop them to the floor.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Louis asked.

“I never was a big fan of wearing clothes,” Harry remarked. “However, it isn’t very becoming of a royal to parade themselves around the palace in the nude.”

“Well,” Louis said, looking him up and down. “I’m  _ very  _ appreciative of it.”

“Oh?” Harry gave a twirl. “Like what you see?”

“Absolutely.” Louis started to unbutton his own shirt. “But I feel left out.”

“Get it all off, then!”

Louis did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers, like Harry had. He picked up both sets of clothes and folded them, popping them onto the white chair as Harry laid down on the bed and watched him in amusement.

“Are you going to invite your father up here to watch us?” Louis teased. 

“Oh, Louis. I’m not  _ that _ twisted.”

“Hm.” Louis laid down on the bed next to Harry. “If you say so.”

“Anyway,” Harry said. “I’m sure he imagines that we are going at it as we speak. That’s enough.”

“Oh. Alright.” Louis linked his hands behind his head. Harry stared at the tufts of hair in his armpit. “I love spending the night here, you know. Sleeping in my own bed doesn’t feel nearly as good.”

“Are you tired?”

“Not yet.”

“Let’s watch a film? I can get the kitchen to send up some popcorn.”

Harry decided on a romantic comedy, for a little emotionally light watching. He had never heard of the one that Louis picked, but that ended up being disastrous for Harry when he became so moved by the film that he teared up. Louis thought it was altogether very funny.

“Aw, is the little prince crying?!” he mocked. “You sap.”

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled. “Don’t tease me for having a heart. She thought he had gone forever.”

“You poor thing,” Louis said. “Shall I make the big bad film go away?”

“Shut up! At once!” Harry scolded, laughing despite himself. “Leave me alone.”

“Don’t cry.” Louis poked Harry in the ribs and he flinched. Louis widened his eyes in delight. “Oh, do not tell me you are ticklish.”

“Piss off.”

“You are!” Louis giggled and dug his fingers into Harry’s armpits. 

Harry yelped and squirmed. “Get off me!”

He grabbed hold of Louis’ wrists and tried to wrestle him to the bed, but Louis was strong. They both tried to restrain the other, trying to tickle at the same time. Louis finally managed to overpower Harry, pinning his wrists to the bed and climbing onto his lap.

It was like something from a porno, Harry thought. Here they were, play fighting in their underwear, Louis straddling Harry, and it was then that Harry noticed Louis was half hard. Harry could not lie, he got immense satisfaction at his hired escort getting turned on by play fighting with him.

Louis stared down at Harry, biting his lip and he started to rock his hips slowly. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat before swallowing, tentatively grabbing hold of Louis’ hips.

“You look fantastic up there,” Harry remarked. 

Louis hummed sensually and reached down to thumb at Harry’s tip, prominently tenting his boxers just under where Louis was sitting. Harry whined pitifully.

“Louis!” Harry groaned and bucked his hips. 

Louis shuffled back slightly and pulled Harry’s cock out from his boxers. Harry felt a sort of stunned arousal as Louis started to tug and twist his hand.

“Isn’t there some kind of… code of conduct against this type of thing?” Harry teased as he groaned. “Is there no moral issue about you deciding you want to play with my cock and then charging me for it?”

Louis froze, stilling both his hand and his hips. Harry looked into his eyes, and he didn’t like what he saw. Louis looked hurt.

“All you have to do is say the word, Sir, and I’ll stop.” Louis’ expression featured a growing hint of panic. “Harry, it was never my intention to do anything against your will.”

“Hey, hey!” Harry squeezed at Louis’ hips. “I’m just joking. You know I’m always willing. I’m forever happy to pay for whatever it is you would like to do.”

Louis ran his fingertips delicately over Harry’s ribs, over the gentle swell of his abs. “Well, my dear, I was actually about to give you a freebie.”

“A freebie?” Harry asked. “Why?”

Louis pouted. “Well, you’ve given me a lot of work, and I’ve been having a great time with you. You've been so good to me and I thought you deserved it.”

“Oh, Louis.” Harry smiled. “That is very sweet. But you do not have to do that. You deserve to get paid for the work that you do. You have bills to pay, and all that stuff.”

“Harry,” Louis said with a giggle. “I’m fine. Do you actually know how much you pay me?”

“Actually, no. No idea.”

Louis smiled and reached out to place a delicate touch to Harry’s chin. “You pay me a lot. Honestly, I’m fine.”

“Fine. I shan’t argue.” Harry bit his bottom lip and ran his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. “So. what does this  _ freebie _ entail?”

Louis resumed the movement of his hips and Harry sighed tensely. Louis’ lips were twisted into a now-familiar smirk. Part of Harry wanted to see it forever, and part of him wanted to wipe it clean off of his face. Replace it with an expression of euphoric desperation. 

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry grabbed hold of his face immediately, before slowly trailing his hands over Louis’ shoulders, then his back, and sliding them down to the swell of his bum. Harry felt a little more comfortable, knowing that this was Louis’ decision, not his, and that he wasn’t paying. Just two adults, consenting and horny. 

Louis started to grind down against Harry. He was rough and eager, moaning against Harry’s mouth. Harry slid a hand into the back of Louis’ boxers and pushed his middle finger between his cheeks.

“Oh,  _ fuck.”  _ Louis’ hips stuttered. “Baby…”

It had been a long time since anybody had called Harry ‘baby’. His mother used to say it as a term of endearment, but he was too old for that. It didn’t feel the same when Louis said it.

Louis moved off of Harry and stood at the foot of the bed. He ridded himself of his underwear and quickly pulled Harry’s off, too. Louis rounded the bed and stood over Harry, cock in his hand. He started to tug absently.

“Your Royal Highness. You are a little flushed.”

Harry watched Louis’ hand fist over his cock. Harry’s hand went to his own cock instinctively. 

“I want your mouth on me,” Harry said lightly. “Now.”

“Prince Harry Edward Smythe! What  _ would _ your father say?”

“I would leave the king out of this, if I were you. Unless you want me to lose my erection.”

Louis chuckled in surprise and climbed back on top of Harry. He nestled his bum on top of Harry’s cock and groaned as he wriggled.

“You feel… wonderful.”

“Louis, I- I don’t think I’m quite ready for any… penetration.”

“You don’t want to fuck me?” Louis asked. “Aw. That’s alright, darling.”

“It isn’t that I don’t want to,” Harry replied as Louis started to reposition himself until his back was facing Harry. “I’m just… another time, okay?”

Louis looked over his shoulder. “It really is perfectly alright.”

Sweat was beginning to dampen the small of Louis’ back. His ample rear was squashed onto Harry’s chest and Harry could cry with how sinful and delicious his view was. Louis leaned down and shuffled back slightly before taking Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry bucked his hips in reaction.

“Sorry. Sorry, Lou.”

Louis moaned in reply, mouth too full to speak. He arched his back, pushing his bum up and backwards. Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ hips. Louis rocked backwards and Harry could hardly resist.

He pulled Louis closer and kissed his left cheek. Louis flinched ever so slightly. It sealed the deal for Harry, and he moved his head forward to place a little kitten lick on Louis’ rim. Louis groaned indulgently around Harry’s cock.

“You are looking gorgeous from here, Louis,” Harry remarked. “Simply gorgeous.”

Louis made an attempt at a pathetic chuckle, Harry still in his mouth. Harry swiped his tongue over Louis’ rim again and delighted at the way it fluttered in response. Harry struggled to concentrate on the task at hand but he did the best he could, kissing and licking and sucking at and around Louis’ hole. The pair of them moaned and whined, performing their tasks sloppily as they were both brought to the brink of arousal. 

Harry came first, yelping before he spilt into Louis’ mouth. Harry trembled and groaned profanities against Louis’ hole as Louis slowly pulled off and swallowed. He pressed sweet kisses against Harry’s thighs, hips, and lower stomach as Harry reattached his mouth to Louis. He hungrily licked down the crease of his bum, over his taint and gently sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

Louis whined pitifully. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind to the sincerity of Louis’ arousal, and reducing him to a sobbing, desperate mess made him feel on top of the world. Made him feel like a true king.

Harry could feel Louis’ fingers digging into his thighs. It was almost painful, but he couldn’t care less. He released Louis’ ball and licked over as much of Louis’ cock as he could reach. Reaching between their bodies, he grabbed hold of it and pumped his hand a few times before Louis started to pulse in his hand, coming onto Harry’s torso and fingers.

“Shit,  _ shit,” _ Louis cried out. “Baby…”

“So gorgeous.”

Louis was propped up on his arms and they wobbled as he flopped off of Harry and laid down next to him, catching his breath. He lifted his head to look at Harry. Harry grinned at him and sucked the come from his hand. 

“Thank you for that gift, Louis.”

“Bloody hell,” Louis said with a sigh. “Well, that was something.”

“It was alright, yes.”

Louis smirked and gently kicked Harry in the shoulder. “Now, don’t lie.”

“Fine.” Harry smiled softly. “It was just wonderful.”

Louis sighed happily before rolling off of the bed. He returned a few minutes later with a warm, damp flannel.

“Will you do me a favour?” Harry asked, fluttering his eyelashes as Louis wiped the come from Harry’s torso. “Will you rinse that out afterwards? I’d rather my maid didn’t have to deal with it.”

“Of course.” Louis narrowed his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the case if you did your own washing, you know.”

Harry laughed. “Look, I honestly don’t think I would even be  _ allowed _ to do my own laundry, even if I wanted to.”

Louis frowned, letting out a dry chuckle. “That’s… disturbing.”

Harry sighed, linking his fingers behind his head. He watched as Louis disappeared out towards the bathroom. He felt more satisfied than he had in a long while, and he felt a warm little tingle as Louis returned and easily slipped onto the bed and cuddled up to him.

“I have to leave quite early in the morning, I’m afraid.”

Harry kissed him on the temple. “Alright, love.”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wandered out into the woods located to the east of the palace. Honeycomb darted off in a phantom hunt, and Harry pushed his hands into his pockets. It was a rather cool morning.

He was awake early. Louis had headed off to the airport an hour or so previous, and Harry fancied some fresh air. He was due at breakfast in an hour, but for now, he preferred the company of Honeycomb. 

He was finding it difficult to get Louis off of his mind. Something had shifted between them last night… hadn’t it? It surely had. It was not as if anybody went to work and asked not to be paid. All Harry could think about was seeing Louis again, and he vowed to himself to ask Steve to book him again, straight after breakfast. Harry was completely hooked on Louis.

He came to a halt and leaned against a tree. Harry could not lie, he had been smitten enough with Louis prior to last night. But after Louis’  _ freebie… _ he had been tipped over the edge into pure obsession. And, well. He would have liked to book Louis every single day. He would pay twice, three times whatever it was that he paid currently if he had to.

Harry had always been rather naive when it came to matters of the heart, and this was no exception.

Louis had reeled him in so well. What was one free night of sex if it secured more paid gigs? Louis was very good at his job, and Harry wasn’t angry about that. Mostly, he was just angry at himself for not realising that it was just another business decision for Louis. Fuck.

He returned home in somewhat of a slump. He absently brought Honeycomb back and fed her, before kicking off his boots and pushing his feet into slippers. His father would not be pleased, but Harry was past caring at this stage.

He slipped into the banqueting hall and sat down at the table. His father looked at him, the ghost of disapproval colouring his features.

“Kind of you to join us.”

“I was out with Honeycomb. I lost track of time.”

The king shook his head and buttered himself a slice of toast. Steve was sitting opposite Harry, and for a moment, he flicked his eyes upwards and shook his head minutely. Harry’s mouth cocked into a smile.

“Harry,” the king started, already sounding exasperated. “I must tell you that your behaviour last night was unacceptable.”

“My behaviour?” Harry scoffed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“May I remind you that you are a prince. The heir to the throne. You cannot… parade around the palace with such a disregard to how others perceive you. You are free to do whatever it is that you want in your quarters, but out here, you must portray yourself in the correct light.”

“So, kissing my significant other is unacceptable behaviour? I cannot help but wonder if His Majesty would still deem it unacceptable if my partner happened to be female.”

“It is different, Harry,” the king said in a sing-song voice. “You know it is.”

Harry suddenly stood to his feet, his chair scraping backwards noisily. A couple of butlers rushed over to him and Steve stood to his feet.

“Well,  _ Daddy,  _ this palace is my home.” Harry picked up a slice of bacon from his plate and took a bite, and discarded the rest onto the table. He heard a butler gasp behind him. “And if I am not welcome to behave as I please around here, maybe this palace is not my home, after all. Aoki, we’re leaving.”

Harry stormed off, Steve starting to follow but having second thoughts and going back for his breakfast plate. Harry walked quickly in stony silence, Steve trailing after him.

“You know…” Harry said, sighing as they headed up the last set of stairs towards his quarters. “I feel as if I don’t remember the last time I didn’t storm out of a meal with my father.”

Steve let out a dry chuckle. When they reached Harry’s quarters, Steve leaned against the door and bit into a sausage from his plate.

“Bro, I completely understand why you are always so angry at him. But you have to try and control it.”

“Any word on the north palace yet?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “I cannot live with this man!”

“Harry,” Steve said softly. “I know you don’t like it, but I shall remind you again that this is your life and you have to live it. You are not a civilian. You cannot get away from this. You can move out, but you will never escape your father.”

“I know.” Harry huffed out a breath and sat down on the bed. “Did you really need to ruin my grand exit by stopping for your breakfast?”

“Sorry.” Steve grinned coyly. “So, what happened last night?”

“Oh.” Harry rolled his eyes. “We just had a bit of a snog in front of him. That’s all.”

Steve let out a little chuckle. “I’m unsurprised.”

“That reminds me. Can you give Louis a call? Book him for as soon as he can make it. In a couple of days, maybe?”

“I shall.” Steve frowned. “Harry, can I raise a concern with you?”

Harry tilted his head and folded his arms. “Of course.”

“Forgive me. I’m becoming worried that you are growing attached to Louis. I can understand why you enjoy his company, but I’m concerned that you are losing sight of the fact he is an employee. Growing to rely on him is never going to end well, Sir. I fear for your emotional wellbeing.”

Harry felt a flush creep up his face. “Oh.”

“I don’t mean to step out of line, but as I say, I’m concerned.”

“Oh, Steve. It’s perfectly fine.” Harry sighed. “I’m afraid you’re right. I’ve grown very fond of him.”

“It could become very painful for you.”

“Yeah. I just…” Harry looked up at Steve with wide eyes. “I can’t just not see him.”

“I am not going to prevent you from seeing him. I will do as you wish, of course. And I wish I had spoken sooner.”

Harry stood to his feet and walked into the kitchen. Steve followed him, still carrying his plate. 

“It isn’t your job to police my behaviour. Do not beat yourself up, Steve.” Harry pulled open the fridge and stared into it. “I am an adult. I have to judge for myself what is best for me.”

He turned to look at Steve. Steve was clearly unsure on whether or not he was being told to mind his own business. Harry smiled reassuringly.

“Okay, you’re right. I shouldn’t see him again.”

The mere thought hurt Harry to his core. He could hardly bear the idea of never seeing Louis again, but he was practical enough to know that every day he delayed the inevitable, it would just become harder. He found himself fighting back tears as he agreed with himself. He would cease to book Louis.

“Will you do me a favour? Pay him what he is owed, then send him a bonus.”

“No problem. What kind of bonus are we talking?”

“Why don’t we take his average daily rate and times it by five? That seems fair.”

“That will be a rather large bonus.”

“Well, it isn’t as much as I’m sure he was expecting to earn from me.”

Steve raised his eyebrows but didn’t remark. “Alright. It’s not a problem.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry threw himself into his work and ignored matters of the heart, and the dick. He volunteered at the children’s charity and took some photos at the dog shelter. He went to countless boring meetings and dinners with his father. He walked all the dogs until they threw themselves down on the grass and refused to move. He made Steve sit for a portrait.

Harry loved to paint. He much preferred being behind the canvas rather than in front of it. He did not often get the opportunity, nor many subjects. He had painted Steve three times now, and most of the maids. He was thinking of moving on to the guards. One of the men who patrolled past Harry’s window every night was rather attractive. Harry would just love to hang his portrait.

Towards the end of the second week, Harry’s father had started questioning him on the whereabouts of his ‘friend’. He brought it up over dinner, much to Harry’s irritation.

“He’s busy,” Harry said flatly. “He has a life, you know. He doesn’t exist merely to attend our functions.”

“Well, I hope it is fizzling out because you are coming to your senses.”

Harry stilled his knife and fork and tried to compose himself before he lost it. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a second before resuming the cutting of his steak.

“I’m going to visit my mother tomorrow,” Harry remarked to the immediate flinching of his father. “Spend the day with her.”

“Have you no engagements?” The king asked with a tone Harry didn’t appreciate. 

“No. Anne comes first.”

The frown twisting onto Harry’s father’s face wound him up. He would not lose his cool this time. He wouldn’t.

“I hope you are taking a couple of guards with you.”

“Would I dare to leave them behind?”

The only regret Harry ever had about bickering with his father was that he knew it made Steve uncomfortable. No wonder Steve was so eager to rush Harry’s move to the north palace.

When Harry went to see his mother, he spilled his emotions in regards to Louis. She patiently listened as he spoke endlessly.

“I just think he’s… cool, Mum.” Harry grinned shyly at his mother. “Do I sound silly?”

“Of course not.” Anne shrugged her shoulders. “I think Steve was quite right to give you the advice though. It sounds as if you are quite smitten.”

“Yes, and now I will never see him again. It hurts, Mum.”

“It must do, darling.” Anne put her arm around Harry’s shoulders. “But it is better this way.”

“I know.” Harry pouted. “I thought… He almost made me feel like he liked me.”

“Sweetheart,” Anne soothed with a sigh. “I’m sure he did. Escorts such as Louis must have to work for some unpleasant people, you know. And a lot of people with money to burn can be quite rude and entitled. You were probably a very easy client, since you’re such a lovely boy.”

“Oh, Mum.” Harry let out a small laugh. “That’s not what I mean. I thought he… well, you know.”

“Ah.” Anne kissed the top of his head. “Well, that’s his job, I suppose.”

“Exactly,” Harry replied sadly. 

-

Harry’s move was approved, and he just had to break the news to his father. It felt like they had all been working and plotting around him, behind his back. He was not going to be pleased. Harry took Steve and a legal advisor into the king’s office with him.

“Father?”

The king looked up and raised his eyebrows. “What’s all this?”

“Dad,” Harry said. The word felt sharp and foreign in his mouth. “I have something to tell you.”

“Alright. Spit it out.”

Harry glanced at Steve, then back at his father. “I am moving out. I do not feel as if the two of us living together works very well. I need the freedom to live my life and I do not get that here. I am moving into the north palace.”

The king laughed humourlessly. “Harry, you can’t just decide to move into the north palace.”

“I’m afraid it is already taken care of. It’s approved and arranged. I’m moving next week.”

The king stood abruptly to his feet and Harry took a step backwards.

“You can’t do this.”

“Yes, I can,” Harry retorted. “I have gone through all the correct channels, and if you try to fight it we can always take this discussion up with Her Majesty the Queen.”

The king fumed silently, staring daggers into the eyes of his son. Harry felt himself start to tremble, but he kept an icy, stern exterior.

“Well,” he said when his father made no sound. “Glad that is all sorted.”

He turned on his heel and left the room. Steve trotted after him.

“Give Timothy a bonus,” he said, referring to the legal advisor that joined them. “It cannot be easy to stand up to my father.”

“Timothy isn’t on your payroll, Sir.”

“You will sort it out. Give him cash, if needs be.”

“Alright.”

-

Harry was ecstatic when he woke up for the last time in his quarters.

By the end of the day, he would be living in the north palace. It was but a fraction of the size of the main residence, but Harry didn’t need much space. Being on his own was all that he craved. He didn’t pack many things to take with him, as he would stay in his old quarters on occasion. When the car came for him - he didn’t need anything bigger than a car to transport his things - he left without saying goodbye to his father.

The Isle of Smythe was not a huge island, but the north was a bit colder than the south. The palace was a mile or so from the coast and, unlike the south, there were no beaches. Harry was closer to the rocky cliffs that dominated the entire north coast, and he could not be happier.

They were nearly there when Steve turned to look at him. “Do you remember Jennifer who used to run the post room?”

“Ugh. Yes. She put one of my parcels through the scanner once and couldn’t believe what she had seen.” Harry smirked to himself. “After that, she insisted that any packages for me come straight to her for screening. I haven’t dared to order anything sordid since she left.”

“I  _ am _ aware, Harry.” Steve rolled his eyes. “You send it to my sister’s house under my name instead. I opened one once, you know.”

“Haha!”

“It’s not funny. Although my sister did think it was rather hilarious. Anyway, Jennifer now works in the north palace.”

“In the post room?”

“No. She’s Head of Housekeeping.”

“Oh. It’ll be nice to see her again.”

As soon as they drove through the gates into the grounds of the north palace, Harry felt an immediate sense of calm and relief. He was finally free from the grasp of his father. Well, not completely. He would never be truly free of his father, but not having to eat meals with him or listen to his bigoted drivel every day filled Harry with immense joy.

Harry didn’t have ‘quarters’ in this palace. He had a bedroom and an ensuite, but the rest of the palace was his for the taking. His quarters in the main palace were custom built, of course, but not to Harry’s requirements. They were built according to his father’s interpretation of Harry’s requirements, and that had been another wonderful reason to leave the main palace.

He could not help but wonder what Louis would make of the north palace. It was a lot more traditional in architecture and decor, as it had not been bombed and rebuilt like his former home. Harry had always felt as if it had a more peaceful atmosphere, but that was probably due to the fact his father didn’t live there. 

Harry spent the entire day familiarising himself with both the grounds and the staff. He had to ask Steve for hand lotion three times due to all the hands he had shaken. He settled down for dinner, just him and Steve, in a small dining room at a table that only seated six. Harry almost felt like a normal person.

“A very successful first day,” he said to Steve as his food was placed in front of him. “Everybody seems nice.”

“It’s their job to be. Anyway, they are probably all relieved it’s you and not your father. I think the majority of them have probably met him.”

Harry grinned as he laid his napkin on his lap and picked up his knife and fork. “Yes. Poor things.”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry felt the happiest he had in a long while. He didn’t even mind being told he had some parties to attend. He had one back at the main palace, and the day after he had one over in England. His father wouldn’t even be at that one.

The party was in London, in a hotel, and Harry was invited to stay as a guest at Buckingham Palace. It was far, far bigger and grander than Harry’s home. If the main palace on the Isle of Smythe was this big, Harry might have stayed. He would likely never have seen his father.

He was driven to the party, accompanied by Steve and four bodyguards. It was a little excessive, in his opinion. He had brought two over himself - it was policy - but Buckingham Palace had insisted on sending him with two additional officers. They were all experts at blending into the background at least, so when he walked into the hotel function room, he didn’t stick out like a sore thumb.

It was the birthday party of a relative of the queen. Harry was on good terms with her, and it looked good to have him attend to represent his country. He headed straight for her when he spotted her, over by the bar.

“Your Royal Highness,” he cooed in her ear.

She spun around.  _ “Your  _ Royal Highness.”

Harry kissed her on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Rosemary.”

“Thank you. Where is my gift?”

Harry laughed. “It’s on the gift table, naturally. It’s a ten-pound Primark gift card.”

“Oh, shut up.” She smiled sweetly. “Are you staying long? I know you aren’t fond of such posh parties.”

“I’ll stay a little while. I flew over especially, after all.”

“Well, there are a few people around here that you know. My brother, Sebastian, is here somewhere. You know  _ him.” _

Harry’s stomach turned a little. Rosemary’s older brother, Seb, was ten years older than Harry and was the subject of a very poor decision Harry had made a few years back whilst intoxicated. What made matters worse was that every time they had seen each other ever since, Seb had acted as if  _ he _ had been the one to make a poor decision. Harry’s vision grew red at the mere thought.

He spotted him, all the way across the other side of the room. He was at the table of canapes, stuffing his face and chatting to someone, laughing stupidly. He was standing next to a smaller man, arms linked. A date, presumably.

Sebastian was an out gay man. He wasn’t of enough importance to send shockwaves by being out. He paraded younger man after younger man at every party, and Harry smirked to himself because now he realised that they were probably all escorts.

They were all escorts. Harry frowned. Panic started to build inside of him as he turned around to look back at Sebastian and his companion.

His worst fears were confirmed. He should have recognised that stance, the poise. Poor Louis. The man really was a piece of work. If only Harry had booked Louis to be his date today, Louis wouldn’t have been Seb’s date. 

Every muscle in Harry’s body urged him to flee but he found himself cutting through the crowd towards Seb. As he emerged into the space, Harry watched as recognition dawned on Louis’ face.

“Sebastian.”

Seb cocked an eyebrow, and his mouth danced into a smirk. “Harry. What a surprise.”

Harry tried his hardest to shoot daggers at Seb as they shook hands. The urge to reprimand him for not using Harry’s proper title choked him, but he stifled it.

“This is my date, Thomas,” Seb announced smugly. “Isn’t he just gorgeous?”

Harry turned towards Louis. “Hello, Thomas. It is lovely to meet you.”

“Your Royal Highness,” Louis replied, his tone of playful mocking subtle enough for only Harry to hear. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Seb?” Harry asked. “Where did  _ you _ meet such a lovely gentleman?”

“Oh.” Seb sniffed. “We met at Ascot.”

Harry snorted with laughter before he could stop himself. He regained his composure and nodded as if he were interested.

“Fascinating,” he replied. “Well done, Seb. You're certainly, ah... dating out of your league. aren't you?”

Louis tried to hide a pleased smile as Harry turned on his heel and, with one last glance at Louis, strolled off.

He made his way to the other end of the hall and settled in a chair to watch Louis. He seemed restless. When he glanced over in Harry’s direction, Harry lifted his hand as if to wave. He was too far away to tell if Louis had seen him.

Steve brought Harry a beer and sat down next to him. “This okay, or did you want a lighter beer?”

“Yeah, fine,” Harry replied distractedly.

“Are you alright?”

Harry sighed loudly. “Look over to the far wall and see who is here. With Sebastian.”

Steve searched with his eyes for a few seconds before grunting in surprise. “Working, I suppose?”

“He’s Seb’s date!” Harry whined.  _ “Steve!” _

“Would you like to leave?” Steve asked carefully. “We can go back to the palace. We have to try the games room!”

“No, I… shit, he’s coming over.”

Louis had broken away from Seb and started to cross the room. Steve disappeared from Harry’s side and left Harry staring down at his beer bottle.

“Hello, Harry.”

“Thomas.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Louis said softly as he slipped into the chair Steve had vacated mere seconds ago. “It didn’t cross my mind that you might be here.”

“Me neither.” Harry sighed and finally looked at Louis. The look in his eyes was fond and Harry felt a niggle of affection. “How are you?”

Louis frowned. “I came over to ask you something.”

“Alright.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Louis asked.

“What? No.”

“You stopped booking me.”

“Oh.” Harry sighed. “I didn’t think it was a good idea to keep seeing you. Paying for a companion isn’t for me, it seems.”

“Oh. Well, okay.” Louis turned around in his chair so that his back faced Harry. “It’s just that I missed you.”

Harry’s heart fluttered and he tried desperately to ignore it.  _ He is playing you,  _ he told himself.  _ He is trying to get himself a gig. _

But Harry couldn’t lie. “I missed you, too. I did  _ think _ about booking you again. Just to see you.”

Louis looked over his shoulder. “If you’re going to do so, do it quickly. Two weeks today, I shall be unemployed.”

Harry grabbed Louis by the elbow and pulled him around to face him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to do it anymore. I’ve just put a deposit down on a lovely house, and that is enough for me. I am frankly bored of trying to be charming to the likes of Sebastian.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, probably harder than he should have. His heart had started to race, although he wasn't exactly sure how he felt.

“Well, as long as you’re happy,” Harry eventually replied and cleared his throat. “So, Seb. Escorted for him much?”

“A handful of times, yes.”

“You’ve…  _ we _ never met before, did we?”

“No, no.” Louis betrayed a grin. “I would have remembered meeting Prince Harry. Every gay man’s wet dream.”

“Shut up!” Harry laughed in surprise, cheeks colouring pink, looking around to check if anybody heard. “That’s not true.”

“Oh, but it is,” Louis said with a wink.

Harry smiled to himself. He looked over to Seb, who seemed to barely notice Louis was missing. 

“You’ve never, um… given Seb any extras, have you?” Harry scoffed at himself. “No, no. I’m so sorry. I’m being out of line. It is none of my business. I should go, I…”

“You’re quite alright, Harry,” Louis said with a laugh. “No. I wouldn’t tell anybody else this, but Sebastian isn’t a very pleasant person. He isn’t one I would gladly spend more time with, let alone offer any extras to.”

Harry winced. “Ugh. I’m ashamed to say that I’ve been there.”

Louis widened his eyes and looked at Harry with an expression of mild disgust. “Are you serious?”

“Just a snog!” Harry protested. “Mostly. In my defence, I was stupidly drunk.”

Louis shook his head with a grin. “Ew, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin, too. It felt lovely to be with Louis again. And this time, Harry wasn’t even paying for the privilege. 

Someone else was paying him to be here. And speaking of… Harry looked up, and Seb was making his way over.

“Shit,” Louis murmured under his breath as he spotted Seb, too. “Look, I’d like to talk to you some more. Are you staying in this hotel?”

“No. I’m staying at Buckingham Palace.”

Louis sighed. “Of course you are. Would you please meet me in my room? I understand if you don’t want to. But if you wouldn’t mind, I will be getting away from Sebastian as soon as I can.”

“I will have to stay for a little bit, keep up appearances.”

“Alright.” Louis stood as Sebastian closed in. Harry stood, too, as Louis pulled a key card from his pocket. “Whenever you’re ready. Room 512.”

He pressed the card into Harry’s hand and abruptly turned away.

“What is going on here?” Sebastian asked coldly. It shook Harry.

“My apologies, darling,” Louis said easily. “I was returning from the restroom and got talking to His Royal Highness. I could not resist telling him how much I admire his philanthropy.”

“You’re too kind, Thomas,” Harry said. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Harry slipped the key card into his pocket and walked away without a second glance. He found Steve, who was sipping at an orange juice and chatting to one of Harry’s guards that he had brought from home.

“I will be staying for a little while longer, and then I will be going upstairs to meet Louis in his room,” Harry told him. Steve just stared at him. “Something to say?”

“Would you like my professional response or the response of your best friend?”

“Steve,” Harry warned. “I can take care of myself.”

Steve blinked before saying, “Of course you can. Quite right, Sir.”

Harry smiled at him, overly sweet, before turning to the guard. “One of you may accompany me up to the room, but I’ll be perfectly safe when I’m inside. I will call Steve when I am ready to leave.”

“Very good, Sir.”

Harry mingled a little, intending to stay for an hour but he couldn’t help himself. After just over half an hour, he grabbed a guard and headed up to room 512. 


	12. Chapter 12

The room was spacious and elegant. Louis’ things were scattered throughout: a pair of joggers, a t-shirt, his Vans. It was awfully sweet of Louis to trust Harry to his room that was full of his belongings. 

Harry kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt rather antsy. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing up here, wasn’t sure what Louis wanted with him. He would soon be alone with Louis in a bedroom, which was a lot to take in. Was Louis going to try and convince Harry to book him one last time? Pull in a bit of cash before he gave up escorting for good?

Harry was overthinking. He knew he was. He sighed, laying down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered how long Louis had been here, if he had slept in this bed yet. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He felt too anxious to lay here waiting, and so he let himself slip into a doze. 

“Well, isn’t this a lovely sight.”

Harry cracked his eyes open and Louis was stood over him, arms folded and a soft smile on his face.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Tired?”

“I’m alright.” Harry sat up and yawned against the back of his hand. “Excuse me.”

Louis slipped his suit jacket off and removed his shoes. He sighed and sat on the bed next to Harry. 

“How have you been?”

“Really good, actually,” Harry said with a big smile. “I have moved to the north palace.”

“You have?”

“Yes. I had had enough of living with my father. He wasn’t pleased, but he couldn't stop me.”

“That is fantastic. I know how frustrating you found it, living with him.”

“It really is great to be away from that place.”

The room fell silent. Harry pushed his hands between his thighs as a gesture of comfort, and Louis scooted back on the bed and folded his legs under him. 

“Um…” Louis cleared his throat. “So, I wanted to talk to you. Thanks for coming, you didn’t have to.”

“It’s alright.”

“I really wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your company immensely. I was afraid I had pushed things a little too far when I gave you that freebie and when you - or rather, Steve - never called, I felt it confirmed my fears.”

“It wasn’t that.” Harry paused to take a breath. “Or… actually, it kind of was.”

Louis looked down and frowned. “Oh.”

“No, it was just…” Harry rolled his eyes at himself. “I was becoming attached, and I thought it was best to prevent things from getting too messy. I’m sorry. I know I was a big earner for you.”

Louis looked up at him, still frowning. “I don’t care about that, Harry. I was worried I had offended you, or upset you.”

“No, nothing like that.”

“I don’t just see people like you as a way to make money. I care about people. You probably think that I just use my charm and sexuality to get money out of my clients but, like I’ve said to you before, I like to make people feel good. It’s not all about what I’m earning.”

“Oh, come on,” Harry retorted without really thinking. “You want me to believe you gave me that free go out of the goodness of your heart? You knew you were hooking me. You thought it would secure you weeks’ more work.”

“Do you really think that?” Louis asked incredulously. He stood to his feet and walked to the door. “If you really believe that, you can leave. Right now.”

Harry blushed furiously and pulled his hands from between his thighs. He wrung them together. Maybe he wasn’t so sure about what he was saying anymore.

“That’s what I thought,” he said quietly.

Louis sighed, folding his arms as he walked back to the bed. “That isn’t what I was doing. I wanted to do something nice for you. To make you feel good. I know you struggled with the concept of paying for sex.”

“Alright,” Harry said. “But that isn’t so different to what I said. You’re good at your job, Louis. So, you were doing something nice, making me feel good. That is going to make me want to keep you around, right? Don’t you see that there isn’t much difference?”

Louis frowned yet again and perched on the edge of the bed. “I just wanted to be nice.”

“Louis,” Harry said with a sigh. “There’s no shame at being good at your job. I’m not angry at you, or anything. I just realised that, whether or not you knew it, you were hooking me and reeling me in and I couldn’t with a good conscience get myself caught up in it.”

Louis sniffed. “It rather sounds like I achieved the opposite of what I’d set out to do.”

“Maybe,” Harry replied. “But I’m unscathed. And it really is lovely to see you again.”

“You, too.”

Harry slid off the bed and grabbed his shoes. He smiled at Louis. “Good luck with whatever you do next. I am sure you will be just wonderful at it.”

He crossed the room quickly, pulling his phone from his pocket as he reached for the door handle with his other hand. He needed to call Steve.

“Wait.”

Harry paused, finger tips touching the handle. He slowly turned around to look at Louis.

“Um…” Louis stood. “Thank you for the bonus.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry reached for the handle again.

“Look, will you just... stop?”

Harry didn’t turn around this time. “Stop what?”

“Don’t leave. Please.”

Harry started to feel tired from the pushing and pulling. The situation was confusing, and it was starting to distress him. He turned around with a sigh and folded his arms.

“Did you have something else to say?”

Louis approached him and stopped a few inches away. “I’ll miss you. If I never see you again.”

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked, exhaustedly. 

“I’m trying to tell you something.”

“Which is?”

_ “I want to see you again.” _ Louis rolled his eyes, mostly to himself.

“But you’re quitting escorting.”

“Work it out, _Your Royal Highness._ I would like to see you. Two people spending time together because they want to, not because either of them are being paid. Are you understanding yet?”

Harry should have felt ecstatic. He should have said  _ yes _ before Louis had finished speaking, and he should have closed the space between their bodies and pulled him close. As it happened, he didn’t do any of those things.

“Why?”

Louis sighed. “You really are a difficult prince.” 

Louis stepped forward into Harry’s space and shook his head. Harry found himself incapable of forming any response as Louis delicately pushed his fingers into Harry’s hair.

“I don’t know why you are making this harder than it needs to be. I am leaving behind my life of escorting, and what’s more, I would like to take you out. Now, I know you’re attracted to me and I rather think that you enjoy my company, too.”

Harry placed his hand on the small of Louis’ back and pulled him closer, falling back against the door with a thud. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Louis’ breath, slightly laboured against his cheek.

“Do you have an issue with my job?" Louis asked. "My past?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Louis murmured. “Because men always say they don’t, and then…”

“You should know, though,” Harry started, finally finding words. “I am a  _ very _ jealous person.”

“Hmm, so if I was your boyfriend…” Louis paused as Harry’s breath hitched. “I bet you wouldn’t be able to  _ stand _ the thought of me on a date with someone else.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“And what about me  _ fucking _ someone else?”

“I would be most upset,” Harry said quietly, trying to keep his tone steady. “You haven’t even fucked me yet.”

“That is true.” Louis stepped back and grabbed Harry’s hands. He walked backwards, leading Harry back to the bed. “And whose fault is that?”

“I didn’t want to pay for sex.”

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart.” The back of Louis’ legs hit the bed. “You know, getting paid to give you orgasms was a dream come true.”

“You’re quitting,” Harry said dumbly.

“Yup.” Louis sat down on the bed, still clutching Harry’s hands. He blinked up at him. “And- say the word, and I won’t so much as kiss a single one of them.”

“You’ll lose out on earnings.”

“That’s perfectly alright.” Louis pulled at Harry’s arms. Harry stumbled slightly and fell into Louis’ lap, then fell off him onto the bed. They both giggled. “Anything for you.”

Harry splayed out on the bed, and Louis half-crawled on top of him. 

“So,” Harry said. “Did you fancy me all this time?”

“I have  _ always _ fancied you. You have been popular over here ever since the attack. It felt like everybody suddenly realised you were growing into a rather good looking chap. When I got the call from Steve, I could barely believe my luck.”

Harry grinned and Louis shifted to straddle him on all fours. Harry splayed his large hands on Louis’ thighs. 

“You want to take me out, you say?” Harry smirked. “On a date?”

“Yes, Sir. But I would like to wait until I have finished all my bookings.”

“Very good. And what about now?”

Louis sat back on his heels. “Now?”

“Well, I’ve got to say, Louis, that your current position implies that you very much have some intent with me.”

“Ah.” Louis shrugged. “Do you think you’re ready?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Yes!”

Louis climbed off of him and stripped. Harry just laid there, watching him, his hand finding its way to his own half hard cock. Once Louis was naked he started, with some difficulty, to undress Harry.

“Do you think you could be a little bit of help?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“Excuse me, I am _ royalty. _ I shan’t lift a single finger.”

“I would like you to lift your  _ arse.” _ Louis scoffed and pulled Harry’s trousers down harshly. “And you can’t cry about wanting to be a normal man and then demand special treatment, you know.”

Harry sat up and moved his face close to Louis’. “I can do what I like.”

“Is that so?” Louis replied airily as he tossed Harry’s trousers over his shoulder onto the floor. “We will see about that.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed as Louis unbuttoned his shirt at lightning speed. As Louis pushed the shirt off of Harry’s shoulders, their cocks bumped and Harry let out a moan.

_ “Shit!” _ Harry sobbed. “Please, baby.”

Louis paused for a second at that, but quickly recovered and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock.

“Well?” he asked. “What is it you want?”

“Fuck me.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

So Louis fetched the bottle of lube that he apparently always carried with him - just in case - and opened Harry up. He was as caring and tender as Harry had imagined he would be, almost becoming annoying with how often he was asking if Harry was alright. When Louis penetrated him, Harry felt a delicious satisfaction that was rather foreign to him.

Louis fucked him, slow at first, until Harry urged him to pick up speed. Louis was louder than Harry had expected, expressive and throaty, and Harry found it wonderful and sexy. They moved, moaned, perspired together as they fucked, and for Harry, it felt so,  _ so _ much better now that he wasn’t paying for it.

When Harry came, it felt like Louis had fucked every single ounce of energy from him. He laid next to Louis, pliant and boneless.

“Can we do it again?” he asked with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry awoke in his guest room in Buckingham Palace with a light heart and a slightly odd feeling in his bum. His phone screen previewed a text from Louis, filled with kissy-face and aubergine emojis. To top it all off, the sun was shining. Everything felt wonderful, and he fully expected someone to burst through the door any second with some kind of awful news.

The awful news never came. After a quick breakfast, he was driven to the airport and he, Steve, and his two security officers flew home on a private charter. 

Harry really did wish he could bring Louis home and never let him go. He daydreamed all day about it. He very rarely had the urge to exercise his power, but he thought of all the things he could do.

He could buy Louis out of all his bookings. Give Louis twice the fee, and pay off his clients. He could cancel all his own appointments and spend the next two weeks sitting in Louis’ home, just waiting for him to return.

He could follow Louis to every one of his dates and sit at the next table over, glowering and heckling.

For now, he settled for texting Louis. Constantly. He went on a visit to his old school to give a talk and Steve had to confiscate his phone. He kept it until they got back to the palace and Harry pouted the entire time.

“Don’t be stroppy,” Steve told him. “You need to concentrate when you are at work.”

“I can multitask.”

“Can you?” Steve scoffed. He shut and locked the front door before pulling Harry’s phone from his pocket. “I remain unconvinced.”

Harry poked his tongue out, snatching his phone from Steve’s hand before heading for the drawing room. He threw himself down onto the plush sofa and immediately tasked himself with replying to all of Louis’ messages.

-

Louis gazed around the north palace, eyes wide. 

“I like this one more,” he mused. “It feels more traditional.”

“Well,” Harry said with a sigh. “The main palace was, too, before it was rebuilt. Goodness knows why they insisted on building such a modern palace.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed. “I love traditional Smythian architecture. Look at the wall panelling! And the ceiling. Just gorgeous.”

Harry let out a surprised laugh. “Well, somebody knows his stuff.”

“I’m a little bit of an architecture geek, I’m afraid,” Louis said with a slightly shy grin.

“Do you remember that we met for the first time in this palace?”

“Oh,” Louis said with a smile. “Of course.”

Harry continued taking Louis on a small tour around the palace, through the banqueting hall and his living areas and even through to the exhibition quarter, open to the public. Harry took a small amount of time to greet some of the excited visitors, but was careful not to leave Louis for too long.

“It’s simply lovely,” Louis said. “I can see why you would rather live here.”

“It is a bit colder up here, but it is worth it to be near the cliffs. And away from my father.”

“How many bedrooms are in this place?”

“I have to admit, I am not completely sure. Twenty or so, I think.”

Louis shook his head with a small laugh as they headed up towards Harry’s bedroom. It was the last room Harry had to show Louis. As he opened the door, he watched for Louis’ reaction.

“Ooh, wow.”

“I get the impression that this is the kind of thing you expected when you first entered my quarters in the main palace.”

Harry had tried to infuse the room with himself a bit, but the decor was still rather grand. The mahogany four-poster bed was in the middle of the room, sheer gold curtains tied to each post. The carpet beneath their feet was luxurious and shaggy, the windows fitted with royal red curtains.

“I shall be redecorating soon,” Harry said. “I can’t do with curtains, I need blinds. I did change these ones on the bed, though. There were such heavy, awful things on there.”

“Yes, they’re lovely.” Louis stepped forwards and ran his fingertips over the sheer gold drapes. “Very nice.”

Harry smiled fondly as he watched Louis. Louis ran his hand down the drapes and moved to stroke over the linen of the neatly-made bed. He turned his head to smile softly at Harry, and Harry was overcome with nerves. Which was just utterly ridiculous.

“It’s, um…” Harry cleared his throat. “It is a comfortable bed.”

“Is that so?” Louis replied. “Do you know, we have never spent the night together? In the same bed, that is.”

“You’re quite right.” Harry watched as Louis’ fingers dimpled the duvet. “Forgive me, but it sounds as though you are dropping hints.”

“Oh!” Louis laughed, turned around, and walked slowly to Harry. “Is that what you think?”

“Well, I’m not exactly going to send you off to a hotel, or put you on the last plane home.”

Louis slid his arms around Harry’s neck, teasing his hair. “I daresay you have intent with me, Sir.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled him close. Louis let out a quiet, delighted yelp and Harry could not help but grin.

“Big intentions, my love.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis, sweet and firm. As their lips moved together, Harry wondered why it was that it felt so exciting to have Louis in his bedroom. Louis had been in Harry’s old bedroom many times. They had already had sex. This just felt… special, somehow. Ever since Harry had moved to the north palace, he had felt as if he was making a fresh start. And he now had a new bedroom to christen. He was unsure of the last time this palace was officially lived in, but he would bet that this room had not seen any action for decades.

Harry slid his tongue past Louis’ parted lips and, just as he licked inside Louis’ mouth, Louis pulled away and smirked at him.

“Harry, there is something I’ve been thinking about.”

“Oh?”

“Something I would like to do with you.”

Harry swallowed. “Yeah? Alright.”

Louis looked around the room. His eyes fell on the white chair and he raised his eyebrows. 

“Do you know what that chair reminds me of?”

“Ha!” Harry grinned. “Why do you think I brought it here with me?”

“Do you have any other chairs up here?” Louis asked, still looking around. “I need a… less upholstered one.”

“Like what? A rocking chair?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Like a dining chair. No armrests.”

“I will call down and get someone to bring one up for your dirty little game.”

“Alright,” Louis said. “Kind of takes the spice out of it, don’t you think? Having to wait.”

“Well, I don’t know why you would expect I would have a dining chair in my bedroom.”

“Piss off!” Louis laughed. “Just make the call.”

Harry did as he was told, ringing down and asking that somebody brought up a dining chair, no armrests, the sturdiest they could find but not antique. By the end of the phone call, Louis had sat on the bed and was giggling.

“Your Royal Highness seems to think we will break this chair.”

“You requested the chair - I assume - for sex. I am just trying to play it safe.”

Harry threw himself down on the bed next to Louis. They were at a odd angle where they laid, legs trailing off the bed. Harry bumped his into Louis’. 

“How many more bookings do you have?”

Louis sighed. “Four. I have one tomorrow night who can be trying at times. The two after that are fine. Nice guys. The last one I am  _ dreading.” _

“Why?”

“He is vile, to be honest. I had been thinking of giving it all up for a while, and when he booked me it kind of tipped me over the edge. I enjoy escorting for people like you - obviously - and these two clients I have next week, but men like him… I don’t know. It just makes everything feel a little sleazier and a little less worth it.”

Harry rolled over onto his front and slipped a leg between Louis’. He placed his palm over Louis’ heart and gazed up at him.

“Cancel him. Do it, Louis.”

“Look, I’m a man of my word. I honour my commitments. Don’t worry,” Louis said and pushed a hand into Harry’s curls. “I charge the arseholes more than the other guys.”

Harry gave him a sad smile. “Can I do  _ anything  _ to convince you?”

“No. You will just have to wait it out. I’m nearly yours.  _ Fully _ yours.”

That made Harry feel warm in his belly. He leaned up to kiss Louis, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed as he slid off of Louis to answer.

“Thank you,” he said, somewhat shyly as he took the chair from the butler. When he closed the door, he double locked it and turned to grin at Louis. “Will this suffice?”

Louis stood up and approached Harry, pouting thoughtfully at the chunky dining chair. The seat was luxuriously upholstered, as was the backrest. 

“I was hoping for something that had… slats. Or panels. But this will do the job, no problem.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow as his heart started to pound. Why would Louis want a chair with slats or panels? Harry reckoned he knew the answer and a surge of arousal coursed through him.

“Alright,” Louis said with a sigh, rubbing his palms together, which Harry found rather enticing. “I would like you to keep in mind that you absolutely must tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything I do. I am more than happy to engage in  _ anything _ with you. So, if you don’t like it, tell me. Okay?”

Harry nodded slowly as he gripped the chair tightly. He felt his cock filling up in his trousers, purely from the anticipation and the swiftly darkening look in Louis’ eyes. Louis took a step forward and placed his hands on top of Harry’s tense ones.

“Alright,” Louis said quietly, levelled. “I am going to tie you to this chair. I will touch you, and tease you, and do whatever I like to you.”

Harry felt his knees tremble and start to buckle. “Okay.”

“Have you ever been tied up before, Harry?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head wordlessly, eyes never leaving Louis’. “I am wondering how such an important royal would feel, relinquishing all of his control.”

Harry released his grip on the chair and palmed at himself with his right hand. “It would please me so to lay all my trust and vulnerability at your feet, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis eyebrows shot up into his hairline and a pleased smirk brightened his face. “Very good. Very, very good. Alright, I will need you to stop touching yourself.”

Harry snapped his hand away from his crotch and crossed his wrists behind his back. Louis blinked at him for a second before springing into action. He walked behind Harry and slipped his suit jacket off, tossed it onto the white chair before placing his hand on Harry’s elbow and walking him round to the chair. 

“Sit.”

Harry did as he was told, wriggling slightly to get comfortable. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and ran them down his arms, reaching his wrists and bringing them to the back of the chair. 

“I need something to tie your wrists with.” Louis looked around the room. “Ah. I know.”

Harry watched as Louis approached the bed and untied one of the bed drapes. He pulled the tie away and ran it between his fingers, assessing the texture and length. He looked up at Harry.

“May I?”

Harry nodded quickly and Louis crossed the room and walked behind Harry. He tied Harry’s wrists together securely, testing the tightness.

“How does that feel, darling?”

Harry wriggled his wrists a bit. “Feels wonderful.”

Louis hummed quietly and placed a kiss behind Harry’s ear.  _ “You _ are wonderful, Harry.”

Harry felt himself melt at the praise as Louis’ hand lingered on his shoulder. Louis moved to stand in front of him and gently cupped his cheeks.

“Any problems, please tell me.”

Harry just blinked at him with a stubborn composure on his face, which melted away when Louis’ fingers moved to his own belt and started to unbuckle it. Louis unzipped his fly and pushed his trousers to the ground with a soft thud. Harry parted his lips, his breath catching when his eyes fell on Louis’ prominent bulge in his white boxer shorts. He fidgeted in the chair and watched as Louis pulled his t-shirt up over his head and threw it towards the foot of the bed.

Louis took a couple of steps forward and straddled Harry’s legs, lowering himself slowly into Harry’s lap and he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. He stared into Harry’s eyes as he started to move his hips, grinding down on Harry’s bulge.

_ “Oh,  _ Lou.”

Louis moaned quietly as he started to unbutton Harry’s shirt. His fingers were deft and quick but Harry was busy admiring his face. His lovely blue eyes, his button nose, his teasing mouth that quirked with traces of amusement as Harry bucked his hips. Louis finally undid the last button and pulled Harry’s shirt open. He traced his fingertips over the dips and swells of Harry’s torso before sliding them down to the waistband of his trousers. 

“How long…” Louis said slowly as he pulled open Harry’s trousers and palmed at his hard cock. “Do you think you can possibly bear to keep your hands to yourself?”

Harry swallowed loudly as Louis slid off of his lap to pull his trousers down, dropping to his knees as the trousers hit Harry’s ankles.

“I- I can do it,” Harry murmured. “I can… I’m good.”

Louis had a profoundly dumbing effect on Harry. His mind was as foggy as his speech, and everything became muddled. Harry’s trousers disappeared and Louis was between Harry’s legs, mouthing at his cock through his underwear and squeezing his fingers into the flesh of his thighs. Harry dropped his head backwards and gawped at the ceiling.

“I need!” Harry cried out dumbly. “Give me something, at once!”

Louis stilled before standing to his feet and folding his arms. He raised his eyebrows at Harry who let out a desperate sob.

“I thought you said you were good?” Louis asked teasingly.

“I said that before you put your mouth on me,” Harry said, trying to engage his brain and keep his tone even. “Please, Louis.”

Louis turned his back on Harry and shuffled backwards. He placed his hands on Harry’s knees and once again lowered himself onto Harry’s lap. Leaning his weight on Harry’s legs with his hands, he ground his bum back against Harry’s crotch with vigour and Harry felt as if he would lose his mind. He so desperately wanted to grab hold of Louis by the hips and control his movements, sync their bodies so that Harry could get enough friction against his cock to satisfy him. As it was, Louis was rubbing just shy of satisfying and Harry felt oddly panicked.

It seemed, to Harry, that Louis was starting to become flustered himself. He was panting and his palms were slick with sweat on Harry’s thighs. Harry bit his tongue as Louis stood to his feet and hurriedly pulled his own boxers down, kicking them off hastily and returning to his previous position. Being presented with the sight of Louis’ glorious behind was lovely, but it was nothing compared to Louis sitting his crack directly along Harry’s cock.

“God, please! Louis. Please.”

Harry was jostled this way and that as Louis seemed to lose all poise. He scrambled to bounce as best he could in the position they were both in, grinding back on Harry desperately. He suddenly stood to his feet and turned around to look at Harry.

His cock was red and leaking at the tip. Harry stared at it with wide eyes, wishing he had his hands or free movement just so that he could do…  _ something. _

Louis quickly and roughly pulled Harry’s boxers off and straddled his lap once again. He slid every one of his fingers into the hair at the back of Harry’s neck and panted against his cheek.

“I tasked myself with teasing you and I fear I have succeeded in teasing myself.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Harry whined in his ear. “I will.”

Louis lifted himself and reached behind, grabbing Harry’s cock and lining it up with his crack. He started to rock on it, and the delicious peek at satisfaction made Harry’s cock spurt precome.

“I want to ride you,” Louis said tensely.

“You can, baby.”

Louis swallowed and climbed off of Harry yet again. He located his trousers and pulled a condom from the pocket.

“Lube?”

“Um… under my pillow.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow but went in pursuit. He reached under the wrong pillow, which Harry cried out to him and soon enough, Louis returned with the lube. He had already started to try and open himself up by the time he returned to Harry, but he didn’t seem to be having much success.

“Louis. Darling.”

Louis pulled two fingers from his bum and sighed as he wiped them on his own thigh. He dropped the condom and lube by Harry’s feet before quickly untying his hands with trembling fingers.

“Ah!” Harry said, flexing his wrists.

“Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Harry grabbed hold of Louis roughly, squeezing at his hips. “Needed to get my hands on you. So badly.”

Louis picked up the supplies and returned to Harry’s lap. For the first time since Louis had tied Harry up, they kissed and they continued to do so as Harry lubed up a few fingers to open Louis up. 

Louis rode Harry roughly on the chair, facing him before turning around, and eventually they made it to the bed in a heap of sex, sweat and lube. Louis laid flat, then, and Harry pounded into him relentlessly before eventually coming so hard that he saw stars. After a quick tug, Louis came, too, and Harry collapsed on top of him, feeling the epitome of filthy.

“Well,” Louis said with an exhausted sigh. “That didn’t exactly go according to plan.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed in amusement. “I rather think you banked on having a stronger sense of self control.”

“I think that is true.” Louis sighed, before moving away from Harry with a groan. Harry whined at the loss, lifting his head to watch him. “Don’t panic. I am finding something to clean up with.”

Harry jumped to his feet, somewhat stiffly, and followed Louis where he was entering the ensuite. Louis looked over his shoulder and stopped, a surprised smirk on his face.

“Well. Somebody found his energy.”

“I think, that maybe…” Harry folded his arms and tried to look composed but his knees trembled. “It would be easier to just step into the shower. Together.”

“I have to say, I am unsurprised that you think that.”

“Well, you can’t very well climb into the prince’s bed covered in sweat and come. I shan’t allow it.”

“I don’t have much of a choice then, do I?” Louis said, and sidestepped towards the shower cubicle. He reached in and turned the water on. “I had better clean all traces of you from my body.”

Harry watched as Louis stepped into the shower, adjusting the temperature a little before he grabbed Harry’s shower gel and started to wash. Harry stepped in too, then, and grabbed Louis by the hips.

“You will never be able to rid yourself of my traces.” Harry dropped his head to place a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “If I am not on your body, I will be sure to stay in your mind, and in your heart.”

Louis turned around to face Harry. He had a rather curious look on his face that Harry couldn’t decipher as he reached up to thumb at Harry’s bottom lip.

“I’m very much looking forward to taking you on a date, Your Royal Highness.”

Harry smiled, feeling his face flush. “So am I.”


	14. Chapter 14

Their first date came, and it was certainly a reason to celebrate. Louis had made it through the last of his bookings and he was absolutely, gloriously, elatedly unemployed. Rather than Louis taking Harry out, as he had promised, it was thought more practical for Harry to take out Louis. Harry took him to the most expensive restaurant on the Isle of Smythe. As they awaited their main courses they headed to the restroom and, with Harry’s security team guarding the door, Harry dropped to his knees and gave Louis the quick, dirty blow job he deserved. They returned to their table with blushes on their cheeks and stars in their eyes.

After their fourth date, Harry had to get special permission to stay over at Louis’ place in England. Harry wished he could live there. No staff members walking through his home, no security patrolling the perimeter (although there were most certainly three cars’ worth of security parked in the street outside), no lingering feeling that everybody knew exactly what he was doing at all times.

Not that Harry cared if his staff knew how many times he had made Louis come in one night or exactly how he had done it. He very much assumed that it was hot gossip around the palace, their love affair, but at least there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

He could not help but wonder if his father’s affair with his mother was the talk of the palace back when he was conceived.

Harry decided to make the most of the freedom of Louis’ home, and when he woke the next morning he slipped out of Louis’ bed and walked around the top floor naked. Louis had not long moved into his new house. It was fairly modest - by Harry’s standards, certainly - but it was cosy and sweet. It had three bedrooms, and the two spare rooms had unpacked boxes scattered everywhere. Harry smiled to himself. He had been spared the monotony of unpacking when he moved to the north palace. Maybe he could help Louis unpack later.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen and found Louis in his boxers, reaching up to get a bowl from the top shelf of the cupboard.

“Well, hello.”

Louis placed the bowl on the counter and looked over his shoulder. He smirked openly.

“Hello. Didn’t feel like wearing clothes today?”

“I wanted to take advantage of the fact I  _ can _ walk around naked.”

Harry sat at the table, bum on the hard, cool wood of the chair, and he placed his feet on the table and crossed his ankles. Louis cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“So. You think you can act like a slob in my home?”

Harry pouted. “It’s my day off!”

Louis sat opposite Harry and sighed. “You’re the prince. You don’t get a day off.”

“Well, let me at least pretend. I have no work to do today, and while I’m here I can forget who I am. Can I just get lost in being with you?”

“Of course, my love. It isn’t as if _ I  _ have a job to go to.”

Harry dropped his feet back to the floor and rubbed his hands on his thighs. “What are you going to do? I know you have a lot of money saved up, but…”

Louis sighed. “I will be alright for a while, but I cannot simply sit around with nothing to do. I have worked as an escort for my entire twenties, I don’t know what else I am capable of.”

“You are capable of a lot, Lou. And I imagine you learnt a lot of skills while escorting. People-pleasing. Tolerance. Negotiation. Maybe something in the hospitality industry? I can just see you in one of the big five star hotels in London.”

“That might not be a bad idea. I’ll look into it.”

Harry grinned, feeling pleased with himself at the suggestion. “You will be fantastic.”

Louis hummed and stood up. “You want some breakfast?”

They ate their breakfast together and then Louis did some laundry while Harry wandered around the house, taking advantage of his nudity. Louis thought he had lost the plot but Harry hadn’t felt so relaxed and free since he first moved into the north palace. He knew he would never be free of the clutches of his status, of his destiny, but at least he had Louis’ place to hide out in, at least for one day.

It must have been difficult for Louis, having to hide the way they did. Harry wondered what would happen if he came out. Announced his sexuality to the island, the world. It would mean a lot of eyes firmly on Harry, on the both of them. It was a conversation they needed to have in advance, Harry reckoned.

Before all that, Harry had something else to talk to Louis about. It was pressing on his mind, on his conscience. 

When Louis turned up at the palace for their sixth date, Harry sat him down in the forecourt.

“I have something to tell you. It’s really important.”

“Oh,” Louis said, frowning. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is quite alright.” Harry took Louis’ hands in his. “Okay. You need to know that I am not quite who you think I am.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up behind his fringe. “Uh… what?”

“I… I  _ am  _ Prince Harry, I’m not an imposter.” He shrugged. “Kind of.”

“Harry, please start explaining.”

“Yes. Sorry. Well, first of all, this is probably the biggest secret you will ever hear in your life. So, obviously, you can’t tell anybody.”

“You know you can trust me,” Louis said, slightly indignant.

“I know, I know. If I didn’t trust you, baby, I would be making you sign a stack of paperwork.”

“The NDA I signed when I first started working with you will last forever,” Louis deadpanned.

“Ah, for things you found out during your employment. You are no longer employed here.”

“Just tell me?”

“Okay. I will be frank. The queen was not my mother.”

Louis was looking at him warily. “What?”

“Her pregnancy was staged.” Harry sighed. “Basically, my father had an affair and got my biological mother pregnant. He insisted that his  _ offspring _ lived in the palace and was raised as the heir to the throne.”

“He took you away from your mother?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. “But she would not let him take me away fully. She ‘negotiated a deal’,” Harry rolled his eyes, “and I have always been in contact with her.”

Louis’ gaze was fixated on Harry’s eyes. He looked as though he didn’t quite know what to say. Harry just shrugged.

“So, um…” Louis shook his head to clear it. “The queen just agreed to fake her pregnancy and raise the child of the woman her husband had an affair with?”

Harry looked up and stared across the grounds. He missed living with Honeycomb. When Louis wasn’t around, Harry felt rather lonely. He had Steve, of course, but he reckoned he needed to get a dog of his own. Or steal Honeycomb from his father, which was something he had always vowed to do.

“I think she was too invested in keeping up appearances. Nobody wanted such a scandal. Nobody. I think both she and my father saw it as a no brainer: Raise me as theirs, as the heir to the throne, and pay my mother never to utter a single word.”

“That’s…” Louis scoffed and shook his head, wriggling even closer to Harry on the bench. He placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. “And how do  _ you  _ feel?”

“Well, this probably explains to you why I am not too close to my father, nor was I to the queen. She raised me as her son, but we never truly bonded. That probably wasn’t helped by the fact I saw my real mother often.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Louis smiled gently. “Are you… have you been angry?”

Harry sniffed. “I suppose so.”

Louis kissed him on the cheek. “So, where is your mother?”

Harry sniffed again and stood up with a smile. He held out his hand to Louis.

“Would you like to visit her with me?”

-

Harry knocked on the door and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Anne opened the door, her face brightening as she saw Harry, but her smile melted away when she saw that he was not alone.

“Hello,” she said.

“Mum.” Harry cleared his throat. “Anne Selley, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis,” Anne said, interested.  _ “The  _ Louis?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Hello, Ms Selley.” Louis bowed his head. “It is an honour.”

Anne frowned, never taking her eyes from Louis’ face. “Well, you had better come in.”

The atmosphere was thick with awkwardness. Harry had never brought anyone round to meet his mother, neither had she ever brought anyone to meet her son. There was just too much at stake. This was a big moment for the both of them.

“So,” Anne said, sitting down in a chair and gesturing for Harry and Louis to sit on the sofa. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Well, Mum… I am here to introduce you to Louis. He is my boyfriend.”

Anne glanced at Louis and then back to Harry. “Things must be fairly serious if you have let him in on our secret, darling.”

Harry turned to look at Louis, who was already gazing at him with soft eyes. Harry smiled.

“I trust him with my entire life, if that is what you mean.”

Anne stood. “Harry, may we speak in the kitchen?”

“Do excuse us, Louis.” Harry stood up and placed a kiss atop Louis’ head.  He followed his mother into the kitchen, and she folded her arms.

“Louis?” she whispered.  _ “Escort  _ Louis, Harry?”

“Yes, Mum.” Harry nodded. “I sense you are worried.”

“You have trusted him with an  _ awfully  _ big secret, Harry.”

“I understand your concerns, but he had committed to me. He also no longer escorts, if that is on your mind.”

Anne sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. “Oh, Harry. I trust your judgement. I just never want you to hurt.”

Harry kissed his mother on the cheek. “I know. Thank you. He is a wonderful man, I promise you.”

Anne made the tea and after a quick cup each, Harry and Louis headed off on their date. Harry felt light. Light and relieved. He had never told  _ anyone _ about his real mother. He turned from where he was looking out of the window of the car, and glanced down at his and Louis’ hands, clutched together in the space between them. Only one thing still played on his mind.

“I wish we didn’t have to conduct our relationship long-distance.”

Louis looked at him sympathetically. “Well, it is still early days. You are an important man. We will do what we can to work it out.”

Harry brought Louis’ hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

-

They made it work. They did their best to make time for each other, and they had started to talk seriously about the future. Louis was working in the events department of a hotel in London, but was keeping his eye on vacancies on the Isle of Smythe. 

Everything was settled and going well, which was of course a recipe for disaster.

Louis had finished an early shift and flown over in the afternoon. Harry was off giving a talk at a school, knowing that Louis would be waiting for him when he arrived home. Louis dominated his thoughts on his entire journey home. What would they eat? What would they watch on TV? Would they have sex tonight?

As soon as Harry got home, he went off in search of Louis. Steve was whisked away by a staff member so Harry wandered around the palace alone, trying to decide where to look first. He eventually found Louis in the drawing room, laughing and joking with one of the butlers. 

“Well. Hello,” Harry announced himself.

Louis brightened as he saw Harry. The butler bowed out of the room silently as Louis approached Harry and they embraced.

“I missed you,” Harry said quietly. “Want to go upstairs?”

“Behave yourself,” Louis murmured in his ear. 

Just as Harry opened his mouth to respond there was a knock at the door, and Steve walked in without waiting to be invited.

“Your Royal Highness, I’m terribly sorry to interrupt.”

Harry frowned, his hands slipping away from Louis’ waist. “Not a problem, Steve. It must be important for you to barge in.”

“I need to speak to you in private, Harry.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the change of address. “Is it a personal matter?” 

“I’m afraid so, Sir.”

“Then surely Louis can stay?”

Steve paused but nodded in agreement. He closed the door and gestured for Harry and Louis to sit down. He sat, too.

“Harry, it’s your father.” Steve glanced at Harry before continuing. “I’m afraid he has suffered a heart attack.”

A feeling of panic and dread surged through Harry’s entire body. He knew. He knew what Steve was about to say. He could see it in his grave expression.

“He passed away just a few minutes ago. I am so sorry.”

Harry’s head was swimming and he pressed his palms into his temples. “Wh- why did nobody take me there? Why did we come back here?”

“It happened as we were arriving. It all unfolded very quickly.” Steve bowed his head for a moment. “Would you like to go and see him?”

“No,” Harry said firmly. He stood up and approached the window of the drawing room. He gazed out as the dimming light threw the grounds into darkness, dusk falling outside and feeling rather like a similar thing was happening in his heart.

“Harry?” Steve said carefully. “You know what this means?”

“Huh?”

“You will need to get to the main palace as soon as you can. You are now King.”

-

Harry laid his head in Louis’ lap in the car and cried silently for the entire journey. His father. Dead. 

Maybe they didn’t get on well, and maybe Harry had held on to a lot of anger towards him. But he was his father. Harry had lost a lot of family members during his short life, but he rather thought his father would live forever. 

Harry closed his eyes. Louis’ fingers were stroking his curls tenderly and Harry felt so lucky to have him. If only his mother could come and support him, too.

“We’re just arriving, Your Majesty.”

Harry winced at the new term of address from his driver. He turned to look up at Louis with a look of disdain.

“Try and be strong, my love,” Louis said quietly. “I’ll be here, every step of the way.”

When they got out of the car, Harry took a few deep breaths and stood up straight. Louis was right. As much as Harry resented being born into the royal family, he loved his little country and he had to fulfill his duty towards it.

The main palace’s Head of Household was waiting to greet him. “Your Majesty, welcome back. I am so sorry for your loss, King Harry.”

“Thank you. Please don’t call me that,” Harry responded curtly as he passed various members of staff, some of whom had already changed into black mourning attire. Flags were at half-mast and Harry felt… overwhelmed.

He took Louis’ hand, not caring who saw, and followed a small crowd of people inside the palace. He would have a busy couple of weeks, and the long-rehearsed procedures swam through his head: he would be required to address the nation shortly, and the entire island would officially be in mourning. His father’s funeral would take place in ten days and following that would be Harry’s coronation.

Every single moment of Harry’s father’s death was meticulously planned. Every moment of Harry’s was already laid out, too, and he found it suffocating.

He addressed the nation that evening, afterwards barely remembering a word of his speech. When he finally was allowed to be alone he was taken to his old quarters, Louis following close behind. Harry silently stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. Louis sat on the edge, running his hand over the duvet.

“Would you like me to leave?”

Harry looked at him incredulously. “No. Would you like to leave?”

“Not at all!” Louis laid down on top of the cover. “Whatever you need, I am here. Your every wish is my command, my love.”

“Thank goodness. I couldn’t do any of this without you.” Harry sighed. His eyes were swollen and sore. He thought he probably wouldn’t be able to cry another tear. “At 11am tomorrow morning, I will be proclaimed King.”

“Yes.”

Harry sniffed. “I am not even eligible to succeed to the throne. Not truly. Do you realise that?”

Louis nodded and kissed him on the shoulder. “I know. Darling, I know that you wish you were not born into all of this, but you will do a wonderful job as King. You’re kind, and compassionate, and I haven’t a doubt that you will be a valuable comfort to your people during this period of mourning.”

“I wasn’t even born into it! If I had been left with my mother, I would be living a normal life. I might not have even known who my father was. Imagine that? Instead, he snatched me away to masquerade as an heir to the throne. The king’s dirty secret. His illegitimate child.”

“You have made the best of your situation. You work tirelessly for charity. Your position helps a lot of people, Harry.”

Harry sighed. “You know, we would likely never have met if I wasn’t the prince.”

“Ah,” Louis said softly. “There you go. You found the silver lining.”

“I wouldn’t change it for anything,” Harry admitted with a smile. He sighed. “I wish I was announcing you as my king consort at my accession tomorrow.”

Louis smiled gently and shuffled in closer to Harry. “Are you allowed to enter into same sex marriage?”

Harry grunted a laugh. “I am bound by the same laws as my subjects. I do not doubt it would cause widespread controversy, but I am permitted to, yes. I would have to tread carefully, though. I wouldn't want to take everybody by surprise too much.”

“True.”

“Lou?” Harry turned onto his side to face Louis. He smiled softly and stroked Louis’ cheekbone with the back of his finger. “There are some secrets that must die with me. Being gay is not one of them. I will come out, and I will marry you.”

Harry’s heart was warmed to see Louis trying his best to stifle a smile. Harry was under such unprecedented pressure. Nobody expected the king to die so young - he was just fifty-two - and Harry was overwhelmed to be succeeding to the throne already. He felt as though he would cave under the pressure if he didn’t have Louis by his side.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“I love you, too.” Louis frowned, sighing to himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up the subject of marriage at a time like this. I hope you don’t think me heartless.”

“Oh, Louis. Come on.  _ I _ brought it up. We will have this conversation properly later, yeah? After my coronation, after the dust settles.”

“I’m in no hurry, my love.”

-

Harry pulled himself together and just got on with it. All eyes were on him. His nation was in mourning for his father and he had to hold it together for the sake of his subjects. He attended memorial after memorial, travelling around the country constantly until the funeral. 

Louis and Anne attended the funeral as personal guests of the king. Only family members and close friends of Harry’s father, however, were permitted to attend the burial as per tradition. Harry felt terribly lonely. Every close family member had been killed years previous, and so Harry stood at his father’s graveside with a distant cousin he had never met and some of his father’s top aides and staff members.

He went for a private dinner with Anne, Louis, and Steve afterwards. They were his family, now. His minder, his secret boyfriend and his secret mother. 

“I love you,” he announced to the room over dessert. “All of you. Thank you for being so wonderful.”

Harry’s mother’s eyes had been shimmering with tears, shed and unshed, ever since she had heard the news. It was almost heartbreaking for Harry, even though most of her upset was for Harry himself. She smiled at him the best she could.

Steve smiled encouragingly. He had been terribly brave and hardworking. Harry knew Steve would be grieving, too, as he had worked for the king for a long time before Harry took over his employment. Steve had always been an incredible employee, as well as a wonderful friend.

And then there was Louis. He wasn’t smiling. His hands were clasped in front of his face, his deep gaze expressing everything for him. Love, and promise, and loyalty. He reached out to take Harry’s hand, and his grip grounded Harry right where he wanted to be. 

“We will always be here for you,” he told Harry.

-

King Harry’s coronation brought the entire nation out of their homes and onto the streets. As awkward and embarrassing as Harry found the whole spectacle, it warmed his heart to see the people welcoming him so warmly into his reign. It had been over four months since his father had passed away and Harry knew the country needed its spirits lifted, and if his coronation provided that for them, it couldn’t be as bad as Harry had been dreading. 

Harry had been acting serious for nineteen hours straight and he could not wait to get Louis alone and relax. Hear him laugh. Hear himself laugh.

After the coronation ceremony, there was a party back at the palace and Harry was on his third glass of champagne before he knew it. Everything was becoming hazy very quickly, and he soon made a hasty retreat up to his quarters lest he made a show of himself.

Louis immediately headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Harry had nabbed the coronation crown and brought it up with him, which made Louis giggle.

“I can’t believe they let you just bring that thing up.”

“Please,” Harry said with a stupid grin. “Do you know that the crown jewels are technically my property? I can do what I like.”

“Really?”

Harry pouted. “Yeah. But if I don’t return it by tomorrow morning they will take out a search party, so…”

Louis laughed, and Harry threw the crown onto his bed with a heavy, dull thud. Louis let out a gasp.

“Harry, that thing is, like, a million years old. Be careful with it.”

“But it’s  _ mine!” _

Louis sighed, walking over to Harry with a soft smile on his face. “I know, baby. But it’s an ancient artefact. Please don’t break it.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed easily. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Louis’ smile turned into a wicked grin and he eyed the crown on the bed. “May I?”

Harry nodded. Louis carefully lifted the crown from the bed and placed it on Harry’s head. He stepped back and nodded.

“Very sexy. Surprisingly so.”

“Yeah?” Harry said, tilting his head but swiftly correcting his mistake when the heavy crown nearly tipped off. 

“Yeah!” Louis giggled and stepped closer to Harry. “Give me a kiss, Your Majesty.”

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Harry begged, pleaded Louis for a blow job whilst wearing the crown but Louis absolutely forbade it. He called Steve up to take the crown back to its rightful home. Louis then set about finally giving Harry the blow job he wanted. 

“So,” Harry said, panting to catch his breath, still coming down from his orgasm. “I am soon going to start making inquiries into my coming out.”

Harry felt Louis freeze next to him. He had been drumming his fingertips on his stomach and panting, too, but he seemed to be holding his breath after Harry’s admission.

“You don’t want me to?” Harry asked.

“No, no, it’s not that.” Louis finally breathed, huffing loudly. “I wasn’t expecting you to put things into motion so soon.”

Harry shrugged. “I would like to start my reign as I mean to go on. Open and honest. Happy.”

Louis nodded with a smile. “Classic Harry. Have you spoken to your mum?”

“Yes. She is all for it.” Harry turned his back to Louis, who shuffled in close to cuddle him. “She knows how happy you make me.”

The party continued downstairs but Harry and Louis turned the light off to sleep, the calming silence like a balm after such a crazed, busy day. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder and Harry hummed, giggling when Louis blew a raspberry onto his skin.

“Lou?”

“Hm?”

“I think we might have to move here, back to the main palace. Do you think you will be alright with that?”

“Hm, I don’t mind,” Louis whispered. “Wherever you are is my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog the tumblr post!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861934201/dinosaursmate-see-it-turning-red-by)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Authors love kudos and comments!


End file.
